A secret mission to find love
by micky21
Summary: Caleb is having a hard time with is break up with Cornelia, so he turns to the one person who he might just fall in love with in the process!
1. Chapter 1

A Secret mission to find Love!

Caleb and Will story

Chapter 1: you and I alone!

A wonderful sunny day with a slight breeze flowing it the air, the streets busy with cars passing by people talking about nothing but the normal; gossip, the latest music, fashion and work.

Some would even go have lunch at the mall, couples would hold each other by the arms or hands, staring at each other lost in their eyes then they would kiss; some couples have just broken up for stupid reasons like arguing about the same things or they just want to meet new people, or even cheating on one another (who knows, really love is so complicated)!

Now for a young man by the name of Caleb was just walking around town, watching these things take place; he just had an argument with his Girlfriend {well Ex-Girlfriend now} and she just broke it off with him, because he wasn't paying any attention to her lately.

He really wasn't sure why he wasn't paying any attention to her, she was the girl he fell in love with and even though they had their ups and down's they still loved each other. But today she had enough of him not even listening to her, so as walked through the city; he didn't bother looking up sense nothing made sense around him.

He stopped as he felt something hit against his chest and landed on the ground; "Caleb watch where you're going!" a voice yelled

He looked at the ground to see one of his friends, Will and she looked mad; he put out his hand to help her up. She took it getting up and dusting herself off, saying "sorry Will, just lost in thought" she looked up at him, rising a eye brow "yeah, well watch were walking next time!"

He smiled at her well looking into those brown eyes, they were beautiful and deep; suddenly it hit him, the reason why he didn't pay any attention to Cornelia was because he was thinking of Will; she was like his best friend and know he was in love with her. {So he planed to try make up a fake mission only to be alone with her}

Will was waving her hand in front of his face, he grabbed it saying "I'm fine but I saw a portal near by" she frowned "ok, so lets close it!" he shook his head at her then "I think blunk is in trouble so we need to go in the portal to Meridian"

She just stood there saying "then lets call the girls…" he shook his head then leaned forward so he was he high {he was a head higher then her} "no we can do this without them, now lets go!" he turned around running down the round with his hand still holding hers, so they ran down town into a alley where a portal was open and without a second thought, he jumped in it with her closely behind.

When he jumped in he let go of her hand and when she came through it, she almost fell to the ground if Caleb hadn't caught her; he stared into those brown eyes so did she only his were green (how romantic) he let her down then she looked around asked "you sure we can't call the girls?"

He frowned replying "no, I mean you and I could handle this alone"

She frowned crossing her arms then walked ahead of him, he quickly ran to walk next to her, he looked down at her; her skin was flawless, her hair was like a ball of flames and her eyes were the best part, deep and brown. What he hadn't realized was she seemed to be staring at him for a well, but as they walked on the silence between them was too much to handle.

Suddenly the ground began to move under them, Caleb grabbed Will's hand pulling her away; he jumped to the side, as the ground crumbed away with Will falling in it. Caleb still holding Will's hand turned around trying to pull her up, he could see the fear in her eyes or it was tears; he pulled her up then pulled her away from the hole in the ground.

Will quickly pulled her self against Caleb's chest shacking like crazy, he noticed this then held her tight against him then rubbed her back to calm her down. When she stopped he looked down to see she had passed out from fear, so he picked her up and carried her to the rebels hiding place; once there he went into to his room placing her on his bed and covered her with a blanket.

A man came in the room seeing this, and then spoke "Caleb who is this girl?"

Caleb turned to see his friend replying "she's the Guardians leader"

The guy looked at the girl lying on the bed then back at Caleb "so why is she here? And why does she

Look like that?"

Caleb looked at Will then back at his friend "she's not in her Guardian form and I like her so, I planed to spend time with her alone without the other Guardians"

"You know that is reckless, so how do you plan on keeping her here without the other Guardians come search for her?" the guys asked

"I'll find a way and I'm always reckless!" Caleb said

"Yeah you are, that is way you're the rebel leader" laughed the guy; Caleb joined in the laughter then heard a moaning noise, they turned to see Will waking up. So he told his friend "to leave and report if the other Guardians or Cedric and his army comes" the guy left and closed the door behind him.

Caleb walked to Will, who was sitting up looking around her only to see Caleb with a worried face; she smiled at him "what…what happened?"

He grabbed a chair sitting next to her saying "um… we almost fell in a hole luckily I saved us"

She raised her hand and hit him on the arm frowning at him "are you kidding me, you're the reason we almost we fell!"

He rubbed his arm staring at her in shock then leaned forward "how is this my fault and that hurt!"

"I'm glad it hurt's and if you let me call the girls…" she was cut off when he placed his finger on her lips saying "you win, just rest and if you need something just call" he got up starting to leave the room when he heard her call out to him "wait, where you going?"

He looked over his shoulder "for a walk "and with that he opened the door and left the room;

Will sat in the room alone wondering why he was acting so strange around her, first he bumps into her and acting like he everything was ok, then he drags her into a portal without the girls, then when we in meridian he stares at her and now he pretends like he's the hero and saved us from doom when he was the one that did this, and as they argue he gave up and left her in a strange room alone.

"has he lost his mind or does he think his the hero and I'm just some girl that follows him around, we guess what Caleb this girl is so out of here!" she said out loud then got up from the bed leaving the room and started to walked outside of the hiding place to go back home.

Caleb walked out the room and started to walk out the place, he looked to the ground with his hands in his pockets "she has some nerve to hit me on the arm, I saved her life and that is how she repays me"

He kicked a can on the ground thinking of her then thought about what she said "you're the reason we almost fell" he shock his head to shack the thought out his head then realized, she was right. He planed for them to come alone here and just because he wanted to be alone with her; he kicked the can again "still she didn't need to hit me!"

Suddenly his friend came up to him saying "Caleb bad new!"

Caleb stared at his friend standing in front of him asking "what is it?"

"She walked out the room and now is walking through Meridian plus Cedric is looking for you!"

Caleb stared at him in shock then ran through Meridian looking for Will, he knew if Cedric found her he'd take her to Phobos and who knows what he'll do with her. He kept running and started to pick up the pace for her sake, when suddenly he heard a loud scream that stopped him in his tracks; and then ran towards the scream.

Will was making her way back to the portal trying to avoid strange creatures and holes in the ground as she walked Caleb came in her mind and how he acted around her today, she shocked her head in anger then said to her self "that guy is just so annoying how could Cornelia handle him!"

"Well this is a surprise!" said a voice behind her

Will turned around and screamed to see Cedric in his snake-man-form, she turned around trying to run away and dodge him from grabbed her, she ran into some woods and hide behind a tree or what looked like one. She could hear him behind her and he was near, she pleaded that he wouldn't find her, she slowly looked to the side to see where he was.

She couldn't see him anywhere, she signed in relief but it faded when something wrapped around her waist, she scream again seeing it was his tale he brought her back in front of him. Now she was face to face with him, he smiled at her "Phobos will be pleased to see you Guardian leader, that you're not in you Guardian form and the other Guardians aren't here which makes you weak and alone!"

Will struggling to get free, was now being pulled towards the castle to her powerful enemy Phobos; scared for her life, well mostly Phobos cause sense she wasn't in Guardian form or had the girls with her. She felt like all the blood in her body with cold, when they arrived in the castle; Cedric carrying her in his tale way his way to the throne room, once there he dropped Will to the ground hard; Phobos saw her trying to get up from the ground.

He smirked at the little Guardian leader, alone and not in her Guardian form too.

Caleb asked people where the scream came from, the people told him it was from a red head girl running from Cedric but sadly he had captured her and taken her to the castle.

Caleb couldn't believe the day he was having honestly; first Cornelia dumps him, then when he planed to take Will with him to Meridian on a fake mission, then they almost fell down a hole, after having an argument he walks out and she tries to go home only to be captured by Cedric.

Talk about having bad luck, after the people had told him this he went straight for the castle; he was looking for windows to climb into but the only one was where the weapon room with lots of Guards. But Will's life was in danger and he had to save her one way or the other, he managed to get in the window and climb inside; he sneaked around boxes and armor, he took one of the armor then took a sword and slowly walked out the room.

Making his way in the cold halls of the Castle hiding in the shadows, when Guards came around the corner; so he made his way around the castle like this for a well. Hoping he'd find where Will was before they hurt her or even sent her down it the oubliette; maybe they were in throne room or in Phobos garden, so he headed for the garden first.

When he found the garden he looked around to see where she was, only to find Cedric and a few Guards around him, trying to fight them off one by one; the more he tried to fight the more Guards came so he took the heavy armor off only to be hit with something hard on the back of his head knocking him out.

He was through down the oubliette with a old piece of bread, after a well he woke up rubbing he back of his head, then looked around noticing that he stood in the same oubliette; the very same one he met Will for the first time well kind of!

To be continued!


	2. Chapter 2

A secret mission to find love! Part 2

Caleb & will story

Chapter 2: the truth is powerful, like a magic spell!

Will was facing her worst nightmare and she feared the man in front of her, but would not show it trying to act all brave and tough; "this is not happening this is not happening" she repeated under her breath hoping he would notice the fear in her eyes.

So as she got up from the hard fall, when Cedric dropped her and as she looked up; Will saw Phobos coming down towards her with an evil grin across his face, she stood her ground not dare to look into his ice cold eyes.

Phobos stood in front of her, seeing the same girl he captured 2 years ago the only difference was she wasn't as scared of him like when he first met the little girl; the thought made him grin even more which didn't go unnoticed by Will.

"You are foolish to come alone, and not in your Guardian form too" he told her; but she didn't respond, she only crossed her arms and frowned.

"You know Guardian, it would be wise not to ignore me!" he said coldly

She still remand silent even though she wanted to through a lighten bolt at him but she just tried to stay calm; Phobos grew tired of her silence so he created a energy beam in his hand ready to through it at her that was until a loud bang went off in the halls.

Phobos told Cedric to take care of the intruder well he handles the Guardian leader, Cedric did as he was told and went to the source of the noise in the halls. Phobos watched the Guardian look at him worried and but tried not to show it "why do you try hide your fear from me?"

"Why do you care anyway?" she told him

"I don't but I will make a deal with you, give me the heart and I won't kill you!" he said with a smirk on his face.

"You're lying if I gave you the heart, you would kill me anyway!" she yelled at him

"You're right, so spare yourself pain and hand it over!" he said

"NO!" she yelled at him then placed hands in front of her, then shot a bolt of lighten at him and slowly backing away from him;

He blocked the attack and walked towards her, he couldn't believe this girl was the same girl he captured 2 years ago, she was so scared and so fragile at the time now she was more like a strong fearless.

He called the guards that stopped her in her tracks, the Guards came in and took her down to the dungeons; the took her to an oubliette when she was on the edge of it they pushed her in causing her to fall at a fast speed down.

Will closed her eyes waiting for her body to meet the bottom but it didn't, she opened to see what caught her and to her surprise it was him it was Caleb; she stared at him for a second before wrapping her arms around his neck and her head on the side of his face.

"Will, are you ok?" he asked seeing how she acted when she saw him;

"Caleb, you come to save me" she said still holding him, he only blushed a bit and was happy she didn't see cause she would just laugh.

He pull her away then put her down so she was facing him, he was glad nothing bad happened to her; for a well they both went silent and both sat on opposites sides of the oubliette. Finally Will broke the silence in the air "Blunk was never really in danger was he!"

"No, he's with Irma who is babysitting her brother" he told her

"So why did you bring me here with you alone?" she asked not looking at him

"Well, Cornelia broke up with me two days ago and I knew you were the only person I could talk to about this" he explained

"So what made her break up with you?" she asked now looking at him concerned

"I don't pay much attention to her anymore, and it was because my mind was thinking of something else at the time" he continued to explain

"What was that?" she ask

"Well…you…don't know how it happened but when I bumped into you today, I finally knew what it was!" he said a bit nerves about how she would take it;

"Caleb…why did you think about me, I'm just your friend right" she asked so confused by his words about her; "Will please this isn't something I can explain, it just happened" he walked towards her then sat next to her.

"So in other words you have feeling for me and not as a friend but something more" she looked at him next to her; "yeah, I guess that is pretty much it" he said before cupping her chin in his hand then placed his lips on hers.

First Will was a little taken back but slowly closed her eyes and placed one hand on his face; but Caleb pulled out of the kiss hearing footsteps, Will opened her eyes confused by him pulling away she began to speak but he cut her off "shhh, I hear footsteps can you transform and get us out of here" he asked

"Um…about that…I kind of left it at home" she told him looking down at her shoes;

"What! Will the Guardian of the Veil how can you forget something so important" he yelled at her

"I'm only human so forgive me for forgetting, anyways its safe!" she yelled back at him

"So where is it then?" he asked calming down a bit

"its in my dresser, plus mom is out of town for the weekend so no one can get in except me!" she explained calming down herself "so how do we get out of here?" she asked him

"I don't know yet but I'll come up with a plan, so just relax" he told as he got up pacing back and forth;

"Hey Caleb is that you?" a voice asked from above; Caleb and Will looked up to see a familiar face

"Hey Aldarn can you help us?" Caleb asked

A rope fell down with Aldarn tying it to a pillar then went back to them "ok climb up and let's get out of here!"

So Caleb went first then Will followed up the rope once they were out of the oubliette they slowly made their way though the palace, suddenly Will heard voices behind them anger ones too "they found out we escaped and they right behind us!" she told them noticing they were picking up speed so she tried to run at their pace.

They reached a window then Caleb looked at them "we need to jump" Aldarn was ok with it but Will "are you crazy we'll die!" he grabbed her hand then jumped out the window with Aldarn behind; luckily a lake or river was at the bottom which they fell into the two boys surfaced then Will slowly did but yelled out "I think my ankle is broken!"

Caleb quickly picked her up bridal way before the arrows the guards were shooting at them; when safe in the woods he placed her on the ground turning to his friend "I need to take her back to earth but thanks for the help" he picked her up again then ran towards the nearest portal that Aldarn told him before running back to earth.

To be continued…


	3. Chapter 3

A secret mission to find love! Part 3

A Caleb and Will story

Chapter 3: have you ever said those three words before?

Will and Caleb were at her house drinking coffee at the table, Will was mad at Caleb for making her jump out a window of a palace in Meridian landing in a lake almost spraining her ankle…

[Flashback]

When they came back to earth Caleb held her in his arms bridal way, he slowly made his way out the alley to Will's house but before he could Will objected to it.

"Caleb put me down, I can walk home well limp home anyway!" Will said

"sorry but it would be best if I carried you there" he told her walked out and up to her building that was three blocks away; Will was angered by this and really wished he did what she asked.

She felt people staring at her in Caleb's arms, she hated being the center of attention, and she hated Caleb for making her feel like she was; so as he carried her home she had not spoken to him and when they made it by her house she had opened the door, made them coffee and well that was it.

[End of flash back]

Caleb sat across from Will by the table drinking a cup of Coffee, but all the well they sat there she had not said one word to him; Caleb wondered why was she acting like this towards him. I mean he carried her out of Meridian carried her home so she wouldn't hurt her ankle, she was being really rude.

He placed his cup on the table then asked her "what is your problem?"

She looked up at him sipping her coffee the placed in on the table before answering "it's you!" he was really annoyed by how she was talking to him, so he walked around the table grabbing both her hands which made her stare at him.

"What did I do?" he asked

"Caleb, you're such idiot" she called him pulling her hands away then walked pass him up to her room [well limped] Caleb followed her to her room, when he got there he saw she was sitting on her bad rubbing her ankle; Caleb made his way to her sitting next to her.

"Why did you call me an idiot, I helped you home and then you don't talk to me and when you do you call me an idiot!" Caleb said

"I told you to put me down and you didn't, so of course I am mad at you" she explained to him leaving out the center of attention part out, she almost for got what happened in Meridian between them cause she was so mad.

"I was helping you, you're really ungrateful girl" he told Will, who was shocked by his words that he didn't even notice her face was turned away from his; "if I'm so ungrateful then why don't you just leave!' she told him with anger in her voice, now it was her words that shocked him maybe even hurt him.

Caleb got up walking out her room the left her apartment heading back to the Silver dragon, as he started walking he turned around to see Will in her room then heard a loud shatter of glass; he knew she was really made at him for saying such things. But he felt hurt by her words that felt his heart was spit in two, he kept walking towards the restraint; thinking about her even if he was hurt by her words, he still loved her but couldn't say them, strangely he couldn't even say them to Cornelia when he was still dating her.

"those words must be the hardest words I could say" he said to himself: he could remember Matt tell Will those three words that made her smile and feel like she was the only girl in the world, how did he know this well Will would always tell him how she felt for Matt.

But at the beginning of this year Matt had broken up with her, because he wanted to play music around the world, she had cried for weeks and hadn't spoken to anyone about it she acted like it was no big deal but when she was in her room, she cry herself to sleep. How did he know this well she was his friend and almost every night he check up on her through her window, it hurt him seeing her cry and denied it when she was on a mission or hanging around her friends.

Will stopped crying and become more of a stronger leader, but still to scared to fall in love again not wanting to get hurt, so when boys asked her out she turned them down but the only boy that hadn't asked her out was him; Caleb liked her and would do anything to protect her but now he felt like she wouldn't want his protection after that fight.

[Mean well]

Will watched Caleb leave the room and heard him leaving the apartment, when he was gone she stood up slamming her door then stood in the center of the room starring at the ground full of anger. "hope dare Caleb tell me, I'm ungrateful he has some never" she said out loud, she did tell him to put her down but he just carried her to her apartment and when she refused to talk to him, he asked her what was her problem.

She grabbed one of her frogs threw it at her dresser and breaking the lamp in the process; she was now more upset cause of the broken lamp shattered all over the floor. "This is all Caleb's fault!" Will tried picking up the pieces of glass lying on the ground throwing it in the bin; she called him an idiot because he still didn't figure out why she was so mad, when they were both on her bed looking at each other.

It was then when she explained it to him why she was mad and called him an idiot, then he responded to her calling "her ungrateful girl" those words hurt but what she had said to him hurt him more then her. She told him "if she was so ungrateful why he doesn't just leave" so that is what he did leaving her so anger that she broke her lamp.

"Ow!" Will said cutting her finger on a piece of glass, she quickly went to the bathroom then let the cold water pore on it, she felt tears appearing she fell to the ground crying; in meridian he told her he like her then kissed her now he called her ungrateful a word her mother would use when she small.

Will felt alone, she wished Matt were here to comfort her telling her words that made her smile but he wasn't he was in a band traveling around the world, her mother was out of town for the week and the girls were living their lives like normal girls do dating their boyfriends, ect…

She felt a small pain shooting through her finger; she looked at it and saw blood dripping she got up putting it back under the water then put a plaster on. She went back to her finish cleaning up the glass then went to Bed trying to forget Caleb and the rest of the world around her.

To be continued…


	4. Chapter 4

A secret mission to find love! Part 4

A Caleb and will story

Chapter 4: If you really love me, just give me some time!

Will had been avoiding Caleb for two days straight either by staying by the mall for hour on end or staying home trying to keep her self busy or just to hide when ever she saw him; it seemed kind of stupid doing it seeing a she was a Guardian of the veil but when it came to him she felt like she was just a normal girl with mix feeling's.

Will was walking to the park today enjoying the warm sun beaming on her with a slight breeze blowing against her skin, who could ask for anything more. She walked to the nearest tree by the pond but just as she was going to sit down a hand grabbed her arm turning her around to face the one person she least wanted to see Caleb.

"You've be avoiding me" he said

"Caleb let me go" she said trying to pull her arm away

"Why are you avoiding me?" he asked more sternly

"You seriously asking me that, what have you got memory lose" she told him finally freed her arm and holding it staring at him.

"I'm not sure what you mean by that but I know that you've been avoiding me and I what to know why!" he said looking down on her, making Will feel really small like the first time they met.

"Caleb…why are you doing this to me?" she asked looking at him hurt

"What do you mean by what I'm doing to you?" Caleb asked confused by her words and the look she was giving him.

"first you tell me that you like me and kiss me plus I'm the reason you and Cornelia broke up then that same day you called me an ungrateful girl which really hurts" she leaded it down for him with a frown on her face with hurt eyes.

"The way you said, it makes it sound as if I were playing you" he replied now with hurt eyes;

"maybe you are, or you're just doing this to get Cornelia back" she yelled at him with tears forming in her eyes, she turned to her side hoping it would make her look more stronger then she was feeling.

Caleb noticed the quick change in her, which looked like she was hiding her face from him like a shield that was very visible "Will, I would never do that to you" he said in a honest voice that made Will turn to look in his green eyes.

"Caleb listen, I like you but right now I need time" she said

"Time for what?" he asked scared of the words she was going to tell him;

"I'm confused and I just need time for it to sink in, so if you like or love me please give me time" she said very calmly looking away from his gaze.

"Will is it so hard for you to believe I have deep feelings for you or is it because you're still afraid to open your heart again!" he said to her and every word hit her hard, she turned back to her side crossing her arms.

"You don't have the right to tell me if I'm afraid or not, you still don't understand girls and how we think or feel so don't tell me how I feel!" she snapped at him

"but I know you Will, I know you better then the other Guardians because you always came to me when you wanted someone to talk to about things like being the Guardian leader or school stuff even about Matt" he said in a stern voice

"what do you want from me!" she demanded grabbing his shirt with tears slowly falling from her eyes, what was wrong with him doesn't he know that when he brought Matt in the picture; she felt like her heart shattered into million pieces.

"Will, I can't help it that you're the girl I fallen in love with" he told her, holding her by the shoulders.

"wait…fallen in love with, you never used those words before even with Cornelia" she said shocked by the words that Matt used to say [well not like that but he did say he love her] and those words were the last words she ever expect for Caleb seeing as he was from another world that had no time for love but for battling evil forces.

"I guess it's because you're the right person to say them too" he said with a smile on his face, which made her smile back then gave him a hug that he took as a sign of friendship and trust maybe something more; so he returned the hug that lasted for what felt like a life time.

"Will, what are you thinking?" he asked

"I'm remembering all the times you saved me from Cedric or his army" she said to him with her eyes closed, now there was no need for protection because Phobos hardly had any reason to send to earth since Elyon Disappeared after he returned and was staying with the rebels to find a way back to the throne.

"Well I will always protect you even if it's a boy breaking up with you" he told her, which made her pull out of the hug staring him in the eyes.

"Caleb, you can't protect me forever!" she told him plainly

"I could try" he said and they both fell into laughter not realizing that it was already getting dark, soon Caleb offered to walk Will how which she excepted very happily; and seeing how late it was she offered if he like to stay the night in the guest room which he accepted.

Will had ordered pizzas for them and they sat together watching [The Last Song] by the end of the night Both fell asleep on the couch; Caleb woke up and saw Will lying on his shoulder, she looked too cute when she slept and it was the first time that she fell asleep without crying. That made him feel happy to know that the woman he loved wasn't hiding her feelings from him but showed him how much she needed him.

To be continued…

[Maybe will should be more open to Caleb and maybe Caleb should understand girls and how they feel a bit more before judging them]


	5. Chapter 5

A secret mission to find love! Part 5

A Caleb and Will story

Chapter 5: can you make me feel whole again or will you just hurt me?

The next day Will and Caleb were sitting around the kitchen table drinking coffee and reading the newspaper [well Will was]; Caleb sat sipping his coffee and lost at thought which Will did not seemed to notice seeing as she was reading about the swimming teams and the cartoon strips.

Caleb thought to himself "what if he would to ask Will to be his girlfriend though it was a big step for him to ask her, not knowing if she would say yes or would she just say no and never speak to him again. This bothered him since last night when he woke up and saw Will asleep on his shoulder, she looked so peaceful so beautiful that made him smile at the thought of her lying on his shoulder without a care in the world sleeping peacefully; so as a rebel he was taking chances he was going to take the biggest one by asking Will that question he hoped she say yes"

Caleb came out of his thoughts then looked up to Will who was still reading the paper not noticing him staring at her; he took a deep breathe before asking "um…Will can I ask you something?"

She now put down the paper looking at him with one eyebrow up then nodded so to say he could ask, "I know you we just made up but I just wanted to ask if you would be my girlfriend" at this point Will was sipping her coffee until he asked her that and just spat out the Coffee in shock by him.

She wiped her mouth then put the cup down the spoke "Caleb how could you ask me that? Does it look like I'm ready to start a new relationship again NO!" she seemed really made at him cause she was standing up and was frowning at him; Caleb took a chance and was facing a anger Will, he could see sparks forming around her hair showing she was really upset.

"why are you so upset, I only asked a simple question and you just start having a fit; does this have to do with Matt for dumping you for you not to date me!" now he was standing up but as he spoke of Matt, Will turned her head with tears forming in her eyes and he knew he over stepped with the Matt subject and just then he heard Will yell.

"SHUT UP! Matt didn't dump me, I let him go so he could follow his dream and DON'T YOU EVER SPEAK ABOUYMATT IN THAT TONE!" this time Will's hair was floating In the air with large sparks of electricity flowing around it; Caleb backed away putting his hands up in a sign of surrender but Will didn't back down, she slowly walked towards him then stopped in front of him pointing to the front door.

"get out before I zap you back to Meridian!" she warned which made Caleb scared but as much as he feared her powers he stood his ground saying "you can't push me away because you love me and I love you and stop pushing people out your life!" he said in a stern voice.

"Just get out! You have no idea what I'm feeling so do me a favor and show yourself out!" she said with tears flowing down her cheeks and he hated to see her cry or any of the Guardian cry because he was the one male in their group to protect them Matt was the other but left leaving him alone with five Guardians to watch out for.

"NO! please tell me how you feel and maybe I will understand better please Will, I hate seeing you cry like this it hurts me so" he said before taking her hands getting a small shock but kept his grip on her hands.

"you're the one who made me cry like this, and how could you understand you could hardly understand Cornelia and we all knew it" she told him with anger and hurt in her eyes and the words she said to him made him grip as he felt like they were knifes thrown at him.

"Cornelia and I had hard time understanding each other a lot but you cleared it up for me and I'm sorry Will I went too far with the Matt subject I didn't know it was you that dumped Matt, we all thought it was him because he's a guy and you never told us about it either" Caleb said looking away from her face that was now staring at him in surprise.

"it was never any of yours or the Guardians business in the first place, and I'm not really mad at you I just…I just don't want to be hurt again, I don't think I could take another heart break like it again" she explained looking down, Caleb turned to stare at her and noticed her hair was back down and all sparks were gone she looked so ashamed by the way she treated him but he did deserve it for pushing her about Matt and a relationship.

Caleb cupped her chine in his hand lifting her face to face him then spoke "no, you were only doing what you could to try not to be hurt; and I know this sounds funny but I was scared I wouldn't be able to love again but you came along and changed it"

Will stared at him blankly then smiled though she felt like crying he seemed to make her smile by this sweet bit of information, she saw that he had seen that what he said made her smile and in return he returned the smile of his own. Before Will had a chance to say something he had leaned in and kissed her gently on the lips to her surprise she returned it wrapping her arms around his neck and he wrapped his around her waist.

The broke the kiss in need of air then Caleb said words to her that she never thought he would say that brought a smile to her face and she simply hugged him saying "thanks for understanding" he hugged her back realizing that she would take time before going out with him but to keep what they had now, he would wait till that time knowing she would become his girlfriend but he had to wait until she would let him fill her heart.

He had slowly began to fill her heart but it would take time before she would let him in and let him compete her emptiness in her life; she was the first Guardian he met and fell in his arms, then he had met the others but he was stupid back then to fall in love with Cornelia Hale but after spending time with Will listening to her confide him in about her and Matt's relationship he slowly began to care more for her not realizing that he would fall in love with her after being dumped by Cornelia.

Their hug seemed to last for hours before they let go then Will suggested to go to the park where they could sit under a tree and relax for the afternoon which sounded pretty good now after their fight that could have ended things for them there and then but due to his stubbornness he stayed and they managed to come to a understanding. Will drank her last bit of coffee before grabbing her coat and Caleb's who threw it to him then walked out the building and Will locked it and they began to head towards the park.

Well walking Will bean to speak "you know I could have killed you if you pushed me farther"

"Yeah but you didn't and you wouldn't hurt you best guy friend" Caleb said in a teasing tone

"don't push it Rebel boy, I might just change my mine" she replied with a smirk forming on her face to his surprise he had one of his own on his face looking down on her, Will hated that about him cause he was always taller then her making her feel really short.

"Will you are still the annoying girl that fell in my arms the day we met" Caleb said with a bigger smirk on his face; "and you're the same argent boy I met would caught me the day we met" Will said with just a bigger smirk then Caleb's; suddenly both burst into laughter at each others remarks but stopped then Caleb turned to stare at Will saying "Will I really like you and wouldn't hurt you in anyway I swear"

"I trust you an all but something about us is just not giving me hope that it won't fall apart" she replied with a frown appearing again but this time she wasn't going all supernova on him like back at the house.

"we can try work on it together like we do in missions in Meridian against Phobos" Caleb reassuring her which seemed to work seeing as she was smiling again and he liked that about her that in any situation she would always find something to smile about.

Caleb wondered if he would ever understand earth girls MINDS, at one point when Will and Matt were still dating he had asked Matt how girls minds worked; the reply he got was not what he expected "I can't even tell how girls minds work but I try my best to stay on the good side of it" Matt had told him which he tired to use when he was with Cornelia and it worked.

But unlike Cornelia, Will was different like when she got mad Will would most likely use her powers on you but Cornelia who insult you then ignore you flat, it Will was happy she would show it by making jokes like Irma but Cornelia would just laugh. In other words Will was not a girl you'd like to get on her bad side, for example Caleb pushed Will so far this morning that she almost used her powers that could probably sent him to hospital so as a reminder [never mess with Will's feelings unless you was to end in hospital.

"Hey Caleb, you ok?" she asked him knocking him out of his thoughts

"yeah, yeah don't worry" Caleb answered he noticed that she had her arms crossed an eyebrow up and was standing in front of him with a fat smirk on her face; "what?" he asked worried about what she was thinking.

"nothing, just wondering if you lost your way, seeing as you were so far out in space" she said to him which confused him completely; "what is that supposes to mean?" he asked not finding her funny in any way.

"it means you're to lost in thought that you didn't even realize we're in the park" she said now leaning closer to his face annoyed at how slow he was in understanding her.

"it's not my fault that you earth people have strange sayings" he said back to her leaning close to her, their faces were inches from each other that neither realized that some people were staring.

"Caleb you're stayed here for about three years and around five girls how can you not understand, even Matt taught you something's about earth sayin' and if you don't get it then look up a dictionary honestly" she yelled at him making Caleb more annoyed with her.

"Well in Meridian, we at lest know what we saying unlike here" he snapped at her which shocked her but she regained herself snapping back at him "YOU'RE NOT IN MERIDAIN MISTER, YOU IN HEATHERFIELD!"

Neither of them took their eyes of each other and neither realized that they were so closer to each others faces that their was no space between them and out of impulse he grabbed Will around the waist and kissed her PASSIONATLY, this took Will back by his impulsiveness that she pushed him away looking angered and if you looked really close you could spot sparks forming around her.

"You impulsive idiot, did it look like I wanted to kiss you answer NO" she was about to slap him but he caught it in his own hand then smirked "but I did and I won"

Will couldn't stand him anymore and sent a shock wave up his arm shocking him, releasing his grip on her and with that she walked off back towards her home not caring if he lost all feeling in his arm [cause eventually it would come back to normal] Caleb was still holding his arm in pain and knew he had really did it and he didn't take Matt's advise and was paying the price for it.

Will was on her way home when she ran into a old friend, she had somehow had to avoid anything concerning Caleb seeing as they had kissed, and he had spent the night at her house and she fell asleep on his shoulder this was not good. "Hey W. how's things going?"

"Oh hey C. its going fine" Will greeted feeling nerves

"I know I haven't been around for a well so I was wondering wanna hang out" Cornelia asked

"Sure, it can take my mind off things {Caleb} so where too" Will said feeling happy that she didn't mention him and it was going good so far.

"How about to the mall?" Cornelia suggested

Will smiled then as they hooked their arms together began to walk towards the mall hopping that Caleb would not follow them their and tell Cornelia he had kissed Will; cause that would be bad for her Ex-boyfriend to start making out with her best friend and was hiding this behind her back {talk about betrayal} Will was hopping with all her heart that Caleb would leave her alone well she was with Cornelia.

To be continued…

Sorry it's short but I couldn't think of more ideas to spice up the situation between Caleb and Will but bring Cornelia in seemed like a start so please tell me what you think!


	6. Chapter 6

A secret mission to find love! Part 6

A Caleb and Will story

Chapter 6: Help! My world is falling apart!

Will had been walking around the mall with Cornelia, it felt so nice hanging out with her like old times which was something Will wished she could have back; all the Guardians fighting for Meridian well Caleb lead the Rebellion those were the good days.

Cornelia and her went to have lunch by a café in the mall and everything was going so well until Cornelia said "she missed Caleb" and this made Will feel really bad so she quickly got up to get drinks but Cornelia wanted to do it, so Will sat back down feeling really bad for doing this to her best friend. She looked over to Cornelia buying drinks for the two.

"why does life have to be so complicated" Will said to herself feeling down, just then someone grabbed her by the arm pulling her way to the back of the café then she turned to see him the one she hoped would leave her alone. "What the hell is wrong with you, can't you get it though that thick skull of yours that I don't want to see you!" she yelled at him

"That shock of yours really hurt me and why do you hate me so" Caleb said a little hurt and annoyed

"Good you deserved it" she replied still anger with him from earlier and now he had followed her and Cornelia though the mall, he was really pushing it; "I did nothing to deserve that, as a Guardian you should protect people not shock them to death!" he replied

Will shocked by his words felt all her energy starting to explode in side of her and this didn't go unnoticed seeing as the Café machines were out of control; "how dare you! I saved your miserable butt time and time again in Meridian, now all you do is hurt me by bring Matt up and messing with my feelings! You never loved me you only did this to get Cornelia back!" Will yelled out crying through like she hadn't done before, she dare not looking into his eyes.

"Will how could you say that I love you" Caleb said trying to pull her close to him but their was so much electricity surrounding her body and everything seemed to be reacting to her.

"Caleb what did you just say!" a voice broke in causing both to turn to see Cornelia dropping the drinks on the ground, Cornelia saw the one thing that she never see was Will crying that was something none of her friends ever saw after Matt dumped Will.

"I said I love Will" Caleb said now staring at two Guardians one crying, one so shock that she could have pasted out right there and then but didn't; "you don't love me, you used me to get Cornelia back and you're nothing to me Caleb!" Will finally said before running away from him, Cornelia and the World back to her apartment.

"How could you Caleb, your dating my best friend!" Cornelia stood in front of Caleb who just stared at her;

"What do you care, you the one who broke up with me in the first place!" he yelled back

'Only cause you were thinking about somebody else I just didn't think you would date Will of all people and after everything with Matt you just made things worse!" Cornelia lost her cool realizing that she saw the one part of Will that no one else ever saw.

"Were not dating, cause she won't let me in so there!" Caleb now told Cornelia the truth [well not the kissing part anyway] "well now no one will ever get in thank to you, you are such a jerk and now you're dead to me!" Cornelia finally said before walking off hopping that she would never have to see him again, Cornelia couldn't see Will not yet cause she couldn't face her, so she just went home and locked herself in the room throwing everything she and Caleb had into a black bag.

Caleb on the other hand went to Will's house only to find every window, Door closed; he knew that he had pushed her too far now and the only person he loved now shut him and everyone else out her life. This was the worse punishment in the world for him to see the Keeper of the Heart seal her own heart away from the world from him. Did he really think that she would give her heart and soul to him so that he would, could love her like she deserved or was that Matt's place to love her, Maybe it was and Maybe he just used Will so he could get over Cornelia well none of it mattered anymore seeing as he and Will were never meant to be. So Caleb just walked back to the Silver Dragon alone, hurt and ashamed of his actions towards Will.

[Mean Well]

Will locked the house and sat in her room crying out loud holding a picture of Matt and her on the beach hugging each other, she hold the picture in her hands, crying and listening to the radio with her dormouse Mr. Huggles lying on her bed.

"this next song is from AVRIL LAVIGNE called WHEN YOUR GONE!" said the man on the radio and as Will heard this she turned it up and listened to the words bring her flashbacks of Matt and her;

I always needed time on my own

I never thought I'd need you there when I cry

And the days feel like years when I'm alone

And the bed where you lie is made up on your side

When you walk away I count the steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

{Chorus}

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear

Will always get me though the day and make it ok

I miss you

Will could remember every time she saw Matt, she would act silly and blush like on her birthday when she first met him or the time he had asked her to the school's dance [and before Cornelia got asked talk about luck] how they danced on stage together happily; or how she felt when he gave her the dormouse or even the look he gave her in class.

When he had seen her in her Guardian form he didn't seemed freaked out [ok maybe a little] but he knew this was still the same girl he sat in class with and had a crush on but in all goodness he wanted to be with her and fight long side with her not run away from a girl that had wings; no he loved her and wanted to protect her with all his heart and soul [like they were meant to be]

I've never felt this way before

Everything that I do reminds me of you

And the clothes you left, they lie on the floor

And they smell just like you, I love the things that you do

When you walk away I count he steps that you take

Do you see how much I need you right now?

{Chorus}

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear

To get me through the day and make it ok

I miss you

When Matt was Will's first love and true as they had been through hell and back, but even in the worst of times they still remanded faithful and protective of each other and just knowing they had each other was enough for Will to find peace in herself. Matt had written a song for her and sang it in front of everyone at school but when he had left to follow his dream it broke her into pieces and she could see that it did the same to him cause he didn't want to leave her but she told him it was his dream and he shouldn't worry about her, she was stronger then she looked and that was the last thing she said to him as he left with his band.

We were made for each other

Out here forever

I know we were, yeah

All I ever wanted was for you to know

Everything I'd do, I'd give my heart and soul

I can hardly breath I need to feel you here with me yeah

{Chorus}

When you're gone

The pieces of my heart are missing you

When you're gone

The face I came to know is missing too

When you're gone

The words I need to hear

To always get me though the day and make it ok

I miss you

Even if Will wouldn't show how she felt or told anyone how much it hurt, she really did let it out and lost all control of her emotions and Cornelia saw, this was something Will wished it never happened but it did and Will the strong leader fell, crumbled and shut herself away from anyone close too her!

When the song had finished Will had stopped crying, she got up and turned off the radio and just as she did there was a knock on the front door; Will didn't want to open but for some reason she opened it, when she did all her blood in her body went cold cause the person standing in front of her was the last person she'd ever see again or dreamed she see again; "Matt…" was all she could say before she felt tears coming in her eyes and tried ever so hard to hide them before Matt could see, sadly he did.

Will didn't know if this was a dream or real cause either way Matt was at her door smiling down on her, she knew Matt would like to come in so she stood aside giving him room to come in which he did then she closed the door behind him and turned see him standing in the middle of the lounge looking around.

"Why are you here Matt aren't you suppose to be to be with your band playing" Will said and caught him attention causing to face her; "we are playing here for the weekend, plus Cornelia told me what happened back at the mall well what she saw anyway, and that told me to come see how you're doing" Matt replied now standing in front of her.

"Well I'm fine really" Will lied

"really then why Cornelia say all the machines in the café went crazy and tears running down your face, that don't sound fine to me Will what happened" Matt said looking at a shocked and annoyed Will with tear stains on her face.

"Matt, I just lost control of my emotions and I just want to be alone" Will said to him quietly

"Will remember you're only human so don't try hide your feelings from me cause I can tell when you're upset." Matt said

Will couldn't believe that Matt, of all people he was the one who could tell when she was upset and would understand how to handle her emotions, with sweet words and a calm tone unlike Caleb who just couldn't understand the first thing about girls and their feelings [talk about hopeless] "thanks Matt"

"For what?" Matt asked knowing full well what she was thanking him for but just like to hear it; "for coming to see me, but I'm fine really just tired" she yarned

"It fine, I've got to go too but I'll see you around" Matt told her walking towards the door and jus as he was going to leave he kissed her on the cheek and left. Will just watched him leave and touched her cheek with a small smile on her face; she had locked the door and went to bed feeling so happy to have seen Matt again.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[So it took long but I had to find idea's for the story to have a strange twist in it. Please tell what you think and heads up for the next chapter!]


	7. Chapter 7

A secret mission to find love! Part 7

A Caleb and Will Story

Chapter 7: two boys fight for one girl's heart!

After Matt had left Will's apartment he headed towards the Silver Dragon to find Caleb and knock some sense into him; Matt was so mad at Caleb for hurting Will the way he did and by the way Cornelia described what happened at the Mall, made Matt more anger cause in his book, if someone hurt Will and made her cry which was very bad cause she would hardly show any one that she cried and when she did Matt was the one who she would turn too.

He was almost by the Silver Dragon and every step he took was a little closer to punching Caleb, when Matt first went to see Will he could see tear stains on her face showing that she'd been crying more then an hour; Matt was really protective over her and would jump in the middle of a dangerous Battle just to shield her from the bad guys.

Where he stood now was that Caleb was the bad guy and Matt was going to be the knight to save Will's heart from breaking even more then it was; Matt finally reached the place then slowly head inside and Found Caleb serving some people, he walked towards him then tapped him on the shoulder, Caleb looked up in surprise to see Matt and he looked beyond mad. He told Caleb to meet him on the roof of the next Building so they wouldn't cause a scene.

Little did they realize was Hay-Lin over heard them and slowly followed them up on the roof then watched to see what would happen and if things got bad, she would call Will telling her that Caleb and Matt were fighting. But for now she stayed low listening carefully; "you have some nerve to hurt Will like that in the mall, did you really think she would dump all her feeling for me to date some guy from another world" Matt said sternly

"You don't care much for her, you went off to play with that band of yours leaving her crying herself asleep each night" Caleb snapped back

"Will was the only thing I thought of the whole time and I never wanted to leave her but she forced me too" Matt snapped with tight fisted and was ready to kick Caleb's butt, if Matt lose his cool, he'd probably use his Regent Powers on Caleb.

Caleb couldn't believe Matt, not only did he accuse him of hurting Will [well he did badly] then wanted to start fighting him, did he forget that Caleb was the one who taught him how to fight or was he just acting out of anger either way Caleb was going to show Matt that Will belonged to him.

[Suddenly it began to rain hard]

Not caring about the rain soaking both guys, all that mattered was both guys were fighting over Will, Matt sent a punch at Caleb knocking him to the ground and Caleb wrapping his legs around Matt's ankles tripping him, Hay-Lin dialed Will's cell to tell her what was going on.

Where Hay-Lin sat seeing the two guys fight and arguing through it all "you don't love Will, you just wanted someone to fill the space Cornelia left when you two broke up!" Matt hissed

"No, that's not true I really like Will sense the day we met" Caleb said back in anger then punched Matt to the ground.

"Will are you awake!" Hay-Lin said

"Now I am, what's up" Will answered sitting up half asleep still

"Caleb and Matt are having a fight over you and it looks like one of them might end up in the hospital" Hay-Lin said in alarm

Will now full awake with wide eyes, she quickly got dressed and ran out the door still talking to Hay-Lin "where are they?"

"on the roof next to the Silver Dragon please hurry this doesn't look good" Hay-Lin said putting the phone down and Will half way to the building and running as fast as she could not caring if she would get sick the next day with the cold cause all she cared about was the fact that Matt and Caleb were fighting over a short red head girl like her.

"Man, why is this happening and why me?" Will said to herself

She reached the building and climbed up the fire escape to get on the roof then found Hay-Lin hiding in the shadows watching the fight, she looked so scared and worried that made Will wonder did this really happen cause of her or was this some kind of Spell Phobos cast to make the keeper of the heart to break. She shook the thoughts out her head when she noticed Matt and Caleb about go at it again she spoke up.

"What the hell do you think, you're doing?" Will said catching both boys attention but still glared at one another; "he doesn't deserve you Will, he left you and left you crying ever night" Caleb replied

"I told you before that I only left because she told me too, now back off" Matt hissed

"And what makes you think she'll go back to you band boy" Caleb said coldly

"Hello, I'm still here and F.Y.I. I can take care of my self I don't need some guy to make me whole and I really hate being torn between my friend and my Ex. And I am no price to be won, so get over yourself or I will make you and I won't hold it back" Will said standing in the middle of both guys who were shocked by her words.

"Will stop acting like this and tell him how you felt when we kissed because we both know it was amazing" Caleb said trying to make Matt jealous

Will gulped at this seeing the redness appearing on his face in anger; she was sure he was going to hell at her but instead he hit Caleb in the face "you really are a piece of work, do you ever think that some girls like to get over their break up by letting some guy making out with them answer NO!" Matt said then turned to Will who looked shocked and happy that he understood how she felt.

"You can't tell me, you didn't do that to some girl before Will" Caleb wiping blood away from his lips and getting up.

"enough, can you guys just stop this cause I'm not even worth fighting for so cut it out or else" Will said feeling angered by the guys, she turned on her heels grabbing Hay-Lin's hand and heading back down.

Not knowing what to do Matt transformed and flew back to his building where he and his band stayed as for Caleb he climbed down the fire escape heading back inside the restraint soaking wet and noticed Hay-Lin heading up stairs to her room, he took this as a sign to leave her alone, so he head to the basement to clean up his cuts that Matt did on his arms and legs.

"He must of kept training after he left cause when we fought he was the one hurt bad" Caleb said to himself

"Will doesn't deserve him, why cause he left her crying for weeks and none of her friends could help her not even me" Caleb said out loud

"I really hope Will is ok, cause I hate it when she cry's herself to sleep" was the last thing he said before drifting of to sleep.

[Mean well]

Matt was in his room lying on his bed and after cleaning his cuts on his chest and legs, all he could think of Will and what she said back there ["I don't need some guy to make me whole" "I'm not worth fighting for"] those words went round and round his mind that it began to hurt, he turned on his side and pictured Will in the ran [ her hair soaking wet, her cloths went darker by the wetness, her face was red and by the look she gave them it was almost like she wanted to use her powers to knock them to the ground but she kept her cool through it all.

"I only wanted to protect my guardian angel" he whispered, even since he found out about the Guardians secret he referred to Will as a Guardian angel, the minute he saw her he knew there was something different about her, she wasn't like most girls.

When she was happy sparks were shining in her eyes[ well that's how he saw her] nothing about that girl was normal and she kinda was the only girl who could make him blush; so all in all Will would always remain his Guardian angel.

"I'm sorry Will" was the last thing he said before falling asleep

{In Will's room}

Will couldn't sleep after what happened a few minutes ago, why were they acting so and why was Will the girl they were fighting over, why couldn't Irma be the one she was single and full of life but no Will was the one.

The new girl turning into a fairy-Guardian and fighting for the freedom of Meriden and kicking bad guy butt was now a girl that two guys fighting to the death for; again why does life ever play fair answer no!

Will's mind was working over time with hundred reasons for this and solutions to solve this, before she knew it, the time was 3:00 A.M. in the morning and she hadn't slept all night at 5:00 A.M. she finally fell to sleep on her desk [cause though all the well she tried to do some homework] how can a girl's life get so out of control and how could you solve something like this without pushing everyone out of your life.

Could Will solve this problem out and make Caleb understand that she only wanted to be friends till the time is right, she knew Matt was only looking out for her but trying to knocked the guy senseless was not the best way to do it [seriously].

[The next day]

Will was under the Heatherfield bridge [she had transformed] and was shooting bolts of lighting at boulders and whatever she could break into little pieces, she just wanted to get all her anger out on something; she loved Matt still but Caleb telling Matt that they kissed could have ended whatever friendship they still had.[she destroyed a large rock]

"how am I going to solve this out without hurting someone, I mean if I lose my cool in the mall what would happen if I lost it with them fighting" Will bit her bottom lip scared of that;

Will flew back down sitting by the side of the river looking at herself in it "why me? Why do I have to be the girl? I hate this!" she said to herself feeling tears appearing but wouldn't let them come not this time, cause she had a problem to solve and crying over it wasn't going to help.

"I wish my mother told me why guys fought over girls cause I could surly use it" she said looking up at the sky [then pulled out the heart to change back in case someone saw her like that luckily none did. But she still remained by the lake making rings in it with her fingers trying to find a solution.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

{sorry it kinda of short but I didn't have much things for Caleb and Matt to say to each other before fighting and please send reviews soon cause I want to send the next chapter in, so from me hope to here for you all son bye!}


	8. Chapter 8

A secret mission to find love! Part 8

A Caleb and Will story

Chapter 8: which way can I go to be safe!

Will had been lying on the grass by the River for over three hours, looking at herself in the water still making circles with her finger, thinking about how this all started and how she was going to fix this Problem; but nothing came into her mind before she knew it; it began to get dark so she head back towards her apartment check every now and then for any sign of Caleb following her or Matt watching her walking home.

Once she realized she was in front of her door and opened it, she walked in and just as she closed it finally hit her, she could move back to her home town "Fadden Hills" she knew running away from her problems weren't going to solve anything but it was the only way Caleb or Matt would be able to find her.

She head up to her room packing her stuff, she knew that her dad loved her and would let her stay by his house, even if he was married to that woman; she was still his daughter and would let her stay there until she could find an way to handle the two boys fighting for her. She was so lost in her thoughts that she barely heard something tapping on her window, when she finally turned to see who it was nothing was there; but she had to make sure it wasn't either Matt or Caleb, she opened her window and without warning something green jumped up in front of her face that she scream and fell to the ground.

Once she saw what it was, she stood up glaring at the walking-talking- toad Blunk "what the hell did you think you were doing trying to scare me to death!" she snapped at him pulling him inside by the collar of his shirt; then released seeing a fear look in his eyes.

"Will in danger" he said

"What do you mean in danger, I'm safe in my room" Will said without a looking worried about what the little green toad was saying.

"no, Phobos has plan for Will and Snake man coming with an army now!" he explained, this made Will start to worry cause every time Phobos name was mentioned she felt nerves but hide it to make the other Guardians felt like they could fight him off without fearing if the would lose.

"Blunk listen to me carefully go find help, but make sure no one sees you, got it" she said scared and it showed every clearly; the Passling nodded then climbed out the window and ran down the road.

Will packed her stuff up more quickly, then went over to her side draw pulling the Heart out and placed it in her jean pocket safely, she zipped her bag up running down stairs and she slowly opened the front door to see him and his followers behind him, but he was in human form [yes it was Cedric with a Hugh smirk across his face looking down at the leader of the Guardians]

"hello Guardian" he said with his cold tone voice sending chills down her spin, it didn't take here long to realized that she had to run so she dropped her bag and slammed the door close to run up to her room.

She closed her door and leaned on it, she could hear His army break down the door and heading up stairs searching each room. She ran over to grabbed her pet Mr. Huggles and headed for the window, she placed him on her desk to open the window. She opened it again and grabbed the little creature; just as she did her door was broken in two with Cedric now in his Snake-man form with about 10 guards behind him.

He slowly made his way towards her; she turned to jump on the fire escape but was too slow when she felt him grab her leg with his cold hand. Luckily Mr. Huggles landed on the fire Escape safely but she was not so fortuned.

He pulled her back in smiling "yes, the leader of the Guardians is finally captured, Prince Phobos will be pleased" he said holding her in both hands facing him.

"Let go of me, you over grown lizard" Will yelled trying to get free of his grip;

Just as she thought it was all over something green shot Cedric in the chest about four times before he released her; and as she fell someone caught her, she turned to see Caleb and Matt in his Regent form they had come to save her. Caleb turned to Matt handing Will over to him so he could kick the hell out of Cedric; Matt flew out the Window with Will in his arms.

She turned to look down and saw Caleb grabbing Mr. Huggles then jumped towards Matt grabbing his tale for dare life [well who could blame him, it was a long way down] she wrapped her arms around Matt's neck tight well they flew away; to her surprise they went back to Matt's house; Matt had changed back with Will still in his arms but Caleb fell backwards on the ground with the little creature on his head.

It did look funny, Matt had put her down and they all sneaked in the back door heading up to his room, hoping they wouldn't wake his parents up and to her surprise they didn't; when they were in his room and his door locked Will flopped herself on his bed with her hands on her face in fists.

"Will you ok?" Caleb asked sounding concerned and after the last three days, she never would have thought she ever see the old Caleb. She sat up still covering her hands over face.

"Why is this happening?" she asked herself not realizing the two boys staring at her in concern and confusion.

"What do you mean by that?" they both asked

She stood up showing her annoyed face "have you two already forgotten" she said angered not only by Cedric trashing her home, but these boys were the reason she was going to abandon the Guardians and everything around.

"Forgotten what?" Caleb asked watching the teenage girl he fell in love with almost losing it.

"Just forget it, I'm going for a shower" she replied walking into the passage into the bathroom starting a shower, she slowly undressed getting into a warm shower. Feeling the warm water touching her skin was the most wonderful feeling ever, she wished that this moment would last forever; she began washing her red hair thinking about what her mother would say if she found the apartment trashed.

She rinsed out her short red hair, wondering what on earth would Phobos want with her, and why send an army and not just Cedric; did he see what happened in the mall and how she lost control on her powers or did think the other Guardians were with her.

After washing herself she got out, drying herself off and putting a large shirt and baggy pants on that Matt was off left for her [he was sweet and thoughtful, so was Caleb when he wanted to be, she offended how Caleb and Cornelia stayed together so long, maybe it was cause they were more alike then they'd admit]

Once again she looked into the mirror confused "why me? Why is this happening?" she questioned the girl in the mirror knowing well that it was her; she opened the bathroom door heading back towards Matt's room and slowly opened the door, she could hear the two boys going at each other, luckily they weren't trying to kill each other like before.

"It's all your fault, if you still stayed with Cornelia, Will wouldn't be running for her life" she could make out that was Matt defending her {oh, he really was sweet}.

"hey I didn't go up to Phobos saying "how about you send your army and snake boy to capture the leader of the Guardians" did I Mr. Regent guy" she could tell that was Caleb and he sounded mad.

"Don't push it, or you'll be the one sleeping outside" Matt had snapped at Caleb and all Will wanted to do was get some sleep, she hoped that if she walked in the room they would shut up.

She walked in and to her dismay they didn't even notice her coming in as they were arguing to notice; she flopped herself on the bed taking a deep breath in and out, which made the two turn to see her on the bed, just the sight of her on the bed made them both shut and she was happy.

"You feeling better Will?" Caleb asked not looking at Matt

"I guess" she answered back

"I hope your warm in those cloths, I couldn't find anything else you could change in" Matt explained

"Its fine, thanks but now all I want is to sleep" she said sleepily

They both nodded, as she slept on the bed the guys rested against either side of the bed sides; she knew that it was uncomfortable to sleep in a sitting position but in order to protect her and from each other seemed like the safest way for all of them.

So as she soon fell asleep peacefully and during that whole time Matt would wake up for a few seconds to check then fell back to sleep, Caleb did the same and it went on all through the night. By morning the two were so tired that neither woke up for a well, she already made three cups of Coffee then brought it to the room placing it on Matt's desk, she sat on the chair in his desk sipping her coffee.

After sleeping so peacefully in Matt's bed with the two guys protecting her, was the closest thing to safe after what happened in her apartment, she planed to go see what was left of her poor home; she still couldn't rewrap this whole thing around her head [ first both her and Caleb get captured in Meridian then he had sudden feelings for her, after returning to earth they slept at her place then the next day, Caleb tries his luck to make Will feel the same as he did at the moment but, after having a meager break out with Cornelia and Caleb in the mall, then Matt comes back in the picture and they have fights over her, now her life was at stake and she was trapped with fear]

Again she was so lost in her thoughts that she hardly heard Matt or Caleb come get their coffee staring down at the girl, who was not even looking up at them. "morning Will" Matt had said and that snapped her out of her thoughts causing her to turn to see the two guys standing in front of her.

"Would you stop doing that, it's creepy" she said getting up walking over to her pet not looking back at the guys faces; "I was thinking of going to check on home, how bad it was trashed" she continued.

"Are you crazy, they could be waiting for you to do that" Caleb said shocked at Will

"I hate to agree with Caleb but it is still too dangerous to head home after what happened last night" Matt said

For a minute Will smiled not because they were worried about her, but they weren't arguing about her reckless choice to go home; it really did feel like old times where everyone was friends and this made her feel happy again.

"thanks for the concern but it's my home and in a few days my mom will come home and if she saw what happened, who knows what may happen" Will said putting the cup down on the desk again then walked towards his door with her pet around her neck; both guys had frowns on their faces, which she knew they did not like the idea of her returning to her home so soon plus alone.

"I know you want to see your home but I really think you should stay at Matt's for a well longer" Caleb said feeling Matt's face looking from him to Will.

"thanks for letting me stay for the night but I can't hide forever" and with that she walked out the door then slammed it closed running out the back door, towards her home, even though she knew they were right and knew that they could still be at the building but it was a risk she had to take.

If they weren't there, she would use the heart to try fix the place up a bit then do what she planned to do in the first place going back to her old home town and stay by her dads to try work out a plain on figuring out Phobos plan and her guy problem but it looked like they started to stop fighting with each other just to try find a way to protect Will.

She arrived at her place; she slowly walked through the broken front door and into the place she called home; was now nothing more then a large mess worse then what her room looked like when it was dirty. She made her way through broken wood and shattered glass pictures, she found herself in her room that seemed to be the only room leased messed up; and in that moment she grabbed the heart out to try fix some of the stuff in her home, so when her mom came home it would look like a robbery.

Slowly things began to fall back in place, leaving some stuff like broken glasses and messed up rooms; all the broken doors were fixed and pictures too; she put it back in her pocket then head down stairs to grab her bag to leave this once safe place.

Once she was out with her pet still around her neck and her bag with cloths and some of the little creature's stuff that Matt had given her the day she got the little Dormouse. She locked up the place then ran towards the bus stop to catch the next bus to Fadden Hills; she knew that the Guardians wouldn't understand and even though it would break up the team, it was the only way to stay safe from Phobos, Cedric and away from her guy problems, she was so lost to find any solutions here so she would try find it somewhere that might show her how to solve it altogether.

As for Caleb and Matt they had no choice but to work together to keep her safe from Phobos by following her from a far distance; so if trouble came one of them would be there to help even if she would hate them for following her.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[I know I promised to send it last night but something came up so here it is anyway; but I finished it, so please tell me what you think, till then keep reading]

To be continued…


	9. Chapter 9

A secret mission to find love! Part 9

A Caleb and Will story

Chapter 9: things will never be the same!

Will got on the bus with her bag and pet; noticing there were only 6 people on it, so she head towards the back of the bus to look out the window to the city, she grew to love. The bus had began to ride out of town and Will could only look at the city with a small smile thinking about why she grew to like the place; she meet four amazing friends, who shared a magical secret and having two friends from another world, a smelly Passling and a rebel Leader, plus having the most amazing boyfriend in school which was a band player of the hottest band in the school Wreck 55.

Will felt her smile turn upside down, but none of it mattered when you can't go home without being attacked or having a spell cast on you to make a Rebel leader which was the only guy friend you had, plus your ex-boyfriend fight over you like you were the only girl on earth [stupid huh! She was sure it was a spell cause what would make two guys fight over a girl like her!].

Ever since this happened the only questions she would ask herself was[why me? why is this happening?] and always there were no answers; this made her so mad that she couldn't find out a solution too either questions, she could feel her powers working up and tried her best to keep it normal so nothing would come to life. [It was the last thing she needed for a bus and street lights to come on]

Once the city was out of sight, there was no need to look out the window; so she just played with her pet lying on her lap, he looked so cute and peaceful which made her smile return and before she knew it; the bus stopped to tell that they were in Fadden Hills, she got off and head to her dads place which wasn't far, it was a block away and she could use the fresh air plus she could have a good look at her town well walking there; even though she was in her home town, the Guardians, Matt, Caleb and Blunk kept running through her brain and even if she tried to shake them out, they would return so she didn't even bother with shacking them out.

She soon had arrived at his home and stood outside the door then knocked hard that she could hear someone yell out "I'm coming hold your horses" this was kinda funny but she knew who it was [her dads new wife] the door opened reviling a woman who looked at Will in surprise she called out to her husband Tony, Will's dad. He came and almost fell when he saw Will standing there with a bag in one hand and her pet in the other arm sleeping.

"Hey dad" was all she could say sheepishly

"Will…come in" he replied still shocked at his young red head daughter

She walked in, she heard the door close then both he and his new wife stood confused by her presents; "Will, why are you here?" the woman asked

"I needed somewhere to crash, cause mom's out town and we were robbed but if you don't want me here I'll find a B&B somewhere" Will said feeling shamed about coming here, without warning; she was about to turn for the door when her dad stopped her.

"don't go, you can stay here till your mom can pick you up; are you alright" Tony had asked her concerned for his daughter after hearing something like that happen; he noticed her nodding with a small smile but it had sadness to it.

"I'll get dinner ready" the woman said leaving her husband and his daughter to talk, although Will hardly said a thing even during the dinner. "Can I stay in the guess room" Will finally asked not looking up at the couples concerned faces. "Sure it's just across the bathroom" Tony said worried about the red head that hardly eaten.

After dinner was finished she went straight to the room locking the door and the couple sat in the lounge both in silence most likely they were lost in their own thoughts about Will's sudden coming.

Will sat in the Guess room send her mom a E-Mail to tell her about the made up-robbery [which in fact was Cedric and is army attacking Will only to be rescued by Caleb and Matt] plus she came back to Fadden Hills to stay by her dad then maybe later she'll head back when she feels it's safe. [Or when she finds answers to her crazy questions that roamed her mind]

Once the E-Mail was sent she made her way to her bag and found her PJ's then turned to get changed but that was changed when she saw Caleb tapping on her window quietly, she walked over to open it, letting him in. when he was in he sat on the bed in the strange room Will was in; "Will we need to talk" he began but she cut him off with a pillow thrown in his face hard, that he fell backwards making a noise.

"Will are you ok? What was that noise?" she heard Tony's voice on the side of the door

"Fine dad, just hitting a big bug!" Will said glaring at Caleb, who sat up holding the pillow confused by the new voice and the Bug comment; once she heard her dad walk away she walked up to Caleb with her arms crossed.

"What the hell are you doing here? And how did you find me?" she asked standing in front of him angered [oh great more questions] Will rolled her eyes then looked back at Caleb.

"Who was that? And what big bug did you hit?" Caleb asked

"None of your business, now answer my question before I kick you out the window" Will hissed

"no need to be rude, I came to ask you to return; if you don't Phobos might come after the other Guardians and without you they are doomed plus I was on the same bus as you, sitting next to a old man too" Caleb explained

Will felt her heart drop, she hadn't thought about Phobos going after the other Guardians, she sat on the bed next to him with her face in her hands "and Matt?" she asked

"he's going to talk to the others, plus if Cedric shows he will try hold him off until the Guardians can escape although he won't be able to hold Cedric off for long" Caleb stated looking at a confused Will.

"Caleb, I'm the Guardian Leader of the Veil and I run away, what kind Leader does that? I'm a bad friend, Guardian" Will said felt ashamed of herself that she wanted to give Caleb the Heart to return it back to Ms. Lin, seeing as she didn't deserve to be a Guardian.

"you should give yourself more credited, after all you saved so many of the Rebels plus you would risk your life of the other even for the Heart, and when I need someone to talk too about Cornelia, you're the one that I can talk too, plus it's not bad to run away to solve things out, I do it most of the time" Caleb said trying his Best to cheer up the Keeper of the Heart [and everything he said was true, Will may be a girl from earth but she had a good heart that is why she was so special]

"thanks Caleb" she said before hugging him tightly then kissed him on the cheek as a token of thanks; "tomorrow will go back to HeatherField, but for now you have to go and I have some sleep to get" Will said getting up pulling Caleb off the bed towards the window.

"you never told me who that man was" Caleb said halfway out the window; "Goodnight Caleb" she pushed him out then closed the window, closed the curtains and changed into her PJ's and head to bed with a big smile on her face knowing she wasn't such a bad Leader or Friend.

In the Silver Dragon Basement!

"What! Will went back" Hay-Lin yelled in shock

"Why didn't you stop her?" Cornelia snapped at Matt

"We tried but she was on her own Mission" Matt stated

"Wait, who's we?" Irma asked confused

"Me and Caleb, but Caleb is on his way to convince Will to come back" Matt corrected

"so Rebel boy went to go get Will, you're an idiot Matt" Cornelia said in a cold tone that made everyone worried as far as they knew Cornelia had just broke up with Caleb, still unaware of the Mall scene.

"Would you rather have Caleb here explaining this to you" Matt snapped at the Blond

Cornelia just turned her head anger with Matt, [but she was glad Matt told them, cause if Caleb was here, she would probably briary him alive]

"Hello, would anyone let us in on why Corny so Made with Caleb?" Taranee asked

Matt told them about Caleb's love for Will and Cornelia finding it out in the Mall plus Will's melt down making all machines around her, blow up or come to life. Hay-Lin already let the other know about Matt and Caleb's fight on the ruff; "Remind me never to make Will angry" Irma said after hearing about how her friend blow things up.

All the while Cornelia couldn't help but wonder if Will would come back and if Caleb could convince her, or what would happen if Phobos came for the others; she knew Matt was strong in his Regret form but compare to Phobos Powers, he wouldn't last long before Matt would be badly hurt. Will had to come back if not, they would end up in a hole or worse.

Cornelia was Will's BFF but after everything happened, she began to dough that friendship would last if Will didn't come back, she really did want to apologize to her about not calling to make sure she was still ok. Cornelia felt ashamed o be Will's friend, she looked at the others who were asking Matt questions about why she left and how would they defend themselves when Cedric or Phobos came.

Matt on the other hand wonder if Will was still strong enough to take out Phobos and if Caleb wasn't able to bring her back, Matt was going to kick his ass for it big time; his Guardian angel had to come back, he missed her and worried about her being by her fathers place, she hated his new wife and called her a WITCH! [thinking she was Nerissa, because Cedric played as Mr. Collins and that made Will very suspicious of new people coming in her life; although she said sorry to the woman, Matt knew Will would never like the woman but wouldn't show it]

The Next morning Will barely had time to get ready to head back, cause her mother replied to her E-Mail, plus her dad wanted to know more about the robbery, and Will began to worry with this all going on, she would not even get to pack her things [not that she does, she shoves the clothes in; she was never the type of girl to fold and always have a tidy room even though her mom wished she was].

She sat at the breakfast table with her dad, seeing as his wife had to go to work early; frankly she was glad the woman was gone, she disliked her [step mom] so as she took a bit of her toast with jam on, her dad began to ask question. "Will, when did this happen and why didn't you call your mother or me?" he asked sternly

"I went to do laundry, but when I came back the phone was stolen and my cell died sorry" Will lied, first her dad knew she wasn't a tidy kid and second they had an answering machine; [big mistake]

"We both know you're not the tidiest kid around and when do you do laundry" her father said causing Will to choke on her toast, she drank some coffee then smiled happy to know her dad didn't forget all her good and bad habits.

"I guess something's can change" Will joked, which made her dad shake his head but laughed at his daughter that still had a funny side to her.

Soon he had to leave for work, giving Will time to read her mothers E-Mail then repack her stuff to head back to HeatherField to save her friends before it's to late, Will wrote a letter for her dad to find when he came back [saying she was going back to HeatherField and that she was happy to see him again plus her mom would be back].

Will let out a sign, feeling bad to do this to her dad; but he did the same to her when she was a little kid, so she didn't feel too bad. She walked down stairs then opened the door checking for any sign of his wife or any monsters that followed her but none, she closed the door with her pet around her neck plus the heart under her top, with her bag in her hand, and she ran towards the bus stop.

Will stopped dead in her tracks when she saw Caleb coming towards her, she walked towards him smiling, and when she reached him they walked towards the bus talking. "You got the heart with you?" He asked

"Yeah why?" she asked confused by his question, he knew she kept the heart with her 24.7

"We could use a portal to get there faster, plus you can transform so when we get there and if Cedric is there you can kick his butt." Caleb said with his hands in his pockets looking at Will.

"I guess that would be faster, but I have to ask did you really mean what you said last night?" she asked not really sure if he said it to get her to forgive him and kiss him or did he say it to make her feel better about herself.

"What! I meant every word, how could you asked that?" he asked and shocked by her question

"Sorry, but lately all you have been doing was trying to make you love you and Mixing me up" Will said defectively.

"Well, I do love you and…" Caleb was cut off by Will glaring at him and he could see tiny sparks appearing again.

"Caleb, I don't care about that now I just want to get back and kick Phobos butt once and for all, so if you want to help shut it and lets just go on the bus like now" Will had snapped at him, she felt bad for leaving her dad like that, she felt bad that she left the Guardian in the time of need and now Caleb doing his love-thing [he was sweet at times then he would become a pain in the butt at other like now]

[Sorry, about the wait but something just need time, like I promised it is done and if you have any suggestion I'm more then open to them]


	10. Chapter 10

A secret mission to find love! Part 10

A Caleb and Will story

Chapter 10: Never lose hope especially in yourself!

Will and Caleb had got on the bus and noticed only two people on it, Will head towards the back of the bus with Caleb; they both sat on the back seat not looking at one another after what happened earlier. She sat again with her bag next to her and her pet on her lap the bus began heading back to Heatherfield, but all the well she couldn't help but feel guilty about leaving her dad like that; she only stayed one night and the next she's back on the bus heading home.

Although the guilt didn't feel too bad seeing as how her father walked out on her and her mom, Will was only 5 at the time but she could remember the day ever so clearly, [she would always ask "why did daddy leave?" and her mother would hold her into a hug then simply reply "he's on a business trip and won't be home for a well"] at that time she was too young to understand that a well was forever. Her mom would not say anything about her dad or even mention his name and as time went on her father was nothing more then a whisper.

But she still missed him a lot, when she and her mom moved to HeatherField that all the memories of her father disappeared as she became a Guardian of the Veil sometimes she would think of her self as a superhero. She loved the second life, saving another world having powers plus having friends with powers over different Elements.

Then again having a second life can do serious damage on your school work, like falling asleep in class and getting grounded by mom, but none of it mattered when the galaxy was in danger by a evil Prince and his evil snake-man servant, which was why she left to stay by her day and why she was returning to save her friends and sort Mr. Prince boy out.

"Will we almost back in town" Caleb said knocking out her thoughts and back into reality

"Caleb why do you like me?" she found herself asking

"What?" Caleb asked taken back by this

"Why do you like me?" Will repeated looking into Caleb's green eyes for an answer

"because you're not like other girls, not just because you're a Guardian but cause you're some one that will fight for what right and you feel sorry for people who are hurt, and you have a good heart with a bad ass attitude" Caleb explained leaving Will with a smile on her face.

"Thanks Caleb, I think you might have a chance yet" Will replied turning back to the window and yet she could feel Caleb smiling happily.

She didn't know why she asked Caleb that, but he told her stuff that made her feel better about herself and giving her more confidence in defeating Phobos once and for all. If he wanted her so badly then he was going to get what he asked for plus a royal butt whooping too; she only hoped that the Guardians and Matt were still alive and safe.

Once they arrived at HeartherField both made their way to the Silver Dragon, cause Caleb had said that they were waiting there for Will and him to return; Will first wanted to clean the air between Corny and her before going to kick Snake-man and his Prince butt. She just hoped that Cornelia would forgive her for what she saw in the mall that day. [It wasn't a pretty sight]

Will had given Caleb her bag to carry well she walked next to him with her dormouse around her neck preventing her next from getting cold. They were a block away from the Silver Dragon when Caleb came to stop which made her stop and stare confused, "why did you asked that earlier?" he finally spoke

"Asked what?" Will even more confused by his question

"You asked me why I liked you" Caleb annoyed with her

"Oh…that, it was just something on my mind is all" Will said then beginning to walk towards the restraint again.

"Will that was not just on your mind, what was the real reason for it" Caleb said walking back next to Will.

"I just wanted to know why you always went on about how you loved me, so I just asked why" Will explained

"I guess then you got your answer on the bus" Caleb replied

"Now, I just want to know what Phobos wants with me and why?" Will said seriously

They had finally reached the Silver dragon and were heading inside and head down towards the basement; when they opened the door of basement finding the four Guardians and Matt's face looking up to see Will and Caleb. They waited till the two were down stairs before the three Guardians hugged Will so tight, as for Cornelia she waited till the others were finished saying hello.

Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin pulled away for Cornelia and Will to talk, everyone left so the two could talk; "so you came back" Cornelia began

"Yeah, Cornelia we need to talk about what happen in the mall" Will said putting a small lock of her behind on ear.

"Yeah we do, and you start" Cornelia said upset

"Cornelia, you and I have been best friends for over two years and I know you're angry at me for what Caleb said to me and I really wish he hadn't, but I just want to know if it changes anything between us as friends" Will explained sadly

"it does change things between us but it doesn't matter seeing as Peter and I are dating, you know Taranee's big brother right and I'm happy that at least someone listens to me" Cornelia said getting Will's full attention then continued "when I saw you crying at the Mall after Caleb and You had a fight and ran off, I felt really bad that I didn't come to see if you were ok and when Matt told us you left town I felt I wasn't being a good friend…" Cornelia was cut off by Will putting both hands on her shoulder with a small smile on her face.

"Cornelia, I'm the one to say sorry cause I didn't tell you that Caleb was acting like this around me plus I was being selfish by running away like that, but I needed time to think and when I did, I began to wonder if I was a good friend and leader" Will stated

"You are a good leader and friend plus I forgive you Will and just so you know you could always cry on my shoulder intend of running home to cry alone," Cornelia replied

"are you ready to kick Phobos butt" Will said happy that their friendship was not lost, Cornelia gave a small nod then they both smiled then walked up stairs to find the others to tell they everything was still ok with the two girls; they found the group sitting in their usual spot drinking tea and eating some cookies. They had probably had thought the talk between the two girls would take longer then they had thought, which to Will felt like hours seeing as the tension in the room was quiet heavy.

The gang got up after seeing the two girls smiling then Will spoke up, "Guardians it's time to kick bad guy butt"

Irma and Hay-Lin's faces light up at the idea as for the Taranee and Cornelia they smirked and give a quick nod; Will gave the girls a small wink before they head back down stairs to do their superhero thing. "Guardians Unite" the girls transformed into their matching outfits, wings and were ready for action; so were Matt and Caleb.

Will opened the portal with a smirk forming across her face knowing that once again her life that was so mixed up was falling back into place, well not everything there was still Caleb and Matt that had to be done with. Other then that Will felt happy for the first time in a week or two [who's was counting] if Phobos put a spell on her for things to fall apart then he fail big time. Like Caleb said "you're not like other girls"

She now understands why he said that and why Matt said "you're only human" she felt stronger, happier and ready to fight Phobos one on one. She flew in the portal with Matt in his Regret form and Cornelia and Taranee well Irma and Hay-Lin carried Caleb by the arms [he hates it when they carry him like that in the air] they all head towards the Castle to fight Mr. Big shot and his lizard breath friend; Will thought maybe she should refer to Phobos and Cedric like that seeing as they total her home and caused so much problems for her, just to break her down.[big mistake, never mess with earth girls lives especially if they are Guardians]

[Sorry it was short but like I said any suggestions would be great; hope you like and again sorry it's kinda short]


	11. Chapter 11

A secret mission to find love! Part 11

A Caleb and Will story

Chapter 11: it's not easy to be me!

The Guardians, Caleb and Matt landed outside Phobos creepy-dark castle were number of Guards were patrolling and keeping a look out for Rebels or the Guardians; of course Will knew he would put guards out for the look out.

Will had a plain in action but would it work, lately she had lots of dough in her but it went away once things went back to the way they should [well sort of] she turned to her friends, who seemed to look at her for the word to take action. "Irma, Hay-Lin, Taranee, you guys take care of the Guards and Lizard breath well Corny, Matt, Caleb and I take on Phobos" Will told them her plain which everyone agreed to and head towards their targets.

Irma, Taranee and Hay-Lin began their assault on the Guards with lizard breath coming out to see this; Will and the others flew in the castle window and began to head towards the throne room were they knew very well that he would be there. Once they were in the room they landed on the ground but something went wrong cause Frost the hunter captured Cornelia and Caleb in a magical rope or something that looked like it. Matt tried to go help but was tied in Trackers chain and for some strange reason it made Matt turn back into human and weakened.

Will looked around for a few seconds wondering who should she help first, then it hit her they ran right into Phobos trap and Will was alone seeing her friends lives all in danger but before she could think of what happened something came out the ground wrapping around her wrists, legs when she looked to the ground and found that it was large roots [something that tied Eylon up] and no matter what she did to pull out of it, the thing seemed to tighten it's grip on her.

"so did the little Guardian leader think could out smart me" a voice said coming out from the shadows to Will's horror it was Phobos and he seemed to know they were coming and knew how to divide the girls from their leader making things really bad for them.

"What do you want from me?" Will demand trying her best to pull out of the roots hold;

"you should not waste that energy of yours cause the more you pull the more it tightens around you and you should know the answer to that Guardian" Phobos said not far from Will, he probably was three steps away from her and this was not a good thing.

"Leave her alone!" Cornelia yelled in fear of her friend

Will turned to see a scared Corny, a half awake Matt and an angry Caleb fighting to escape, she turned back to Phobos who had a smirk on his face; she knew he wanted the heart but why keep her tied up like some wild animal and what happened to Matt why was he so drained of his powers.

"Why are you doing this? Why me?" she yelled out

"I've noticed that your energy is more powerful lately, it might be more powerful then my sisters but to find out I needed to capture you and test if my theory is correct and if it is then I'll drain it all out of you plus take the heart which will weaken your friends" Phobos explained to her, Caleb, Cornelia and Will felt their mouths drop open in shock and fear.

Now Will understood that was why Cedric had brought an army to her house that night, why she made all the machines in the mall go crazy and why Phobos had planned to hold the girls and the guys back cause he was going to make her use her powers only to drain them; her mind was working really over time now as all her answers to why this was happening was just another one of Phobos sick games and Will was the target the whole time.

He held out his hands in front of her making some kind of energy that he sent in the roots that began to shock her with unbelievable pain running in her body; her powers seem to begin to bubble inside of her making lose control of her power, Caleb yelled out her name but Will could hardly hear him and wished she never left her dads home.

How was this happening everything that happened to her over the week was flashing before her, Caleb telling her he loved her, the kiss they shared, the fights they had and Matt coming into her life again making her feel like she was his Guardian angel, they two boys fighting over her, her home being trashed.

The trip back to Fadden Hills, her time talking with her dad the messy girl he knew, heading back to HeatherField to make up with Corny, changing into her superhero form, and now she was trapped and was losing all control of her powers plus finding out that she might be more powerful then Eylon. Caleb yelled out again but this time Will could hear him and knew he was staring at the girl that he fallen for, might be the one he was going to lose.

Will opened her eyes only to see tears from Corny's eyes and Matt that was out completely and Caleb worried to death; something about this seemed to make Will Mad and began to gain control and felt her body surrounded by electricity, she quickly broke through her roots and shot a powerful blast at them destroying them into pieces like the boulder she destroyed under the bridge in Heatherfield. She turned to Frost and Tracker sending several blasts at them which made they release Caleb, Corny and Matt who slowly woke up.

Cornelia went to help Matt up well Caleb tried to make sense of how Will was able to break through Phobos control but that didn't matter as the two seemed to have a one on one combat, suddenly the other three Guardians came through catching their breaths until they found Will fighting Phobos with tone of power surround her like nothing the girls had ever seen or could make sense of.

Will could not believe how powerful she felt and how much she hated Phobos for playing around with her life just to see how powerful she was; her hatred towards was more then she felt for Nerissa turning Matt into Shagon, Phobos played with her life like a game of chess to see what move to make next only this was her life he toyed with.

He used her like a puppet, Will never did like puppets it was creepy how their eyes always looked lifeless so cold, Will was never much the girly girl like the other Guardians well Irma wore pants more then skirt but the point was Will never liked dolls but stuffed frogs and animals.

"You heartless jerk!" Will yelled out sending blast after Blast towards Phobos, she could use the heart to imprison him but she wanted to make him pay for all the pain and hurt he caused her; Phobos could see the anger in the girls eyes and knew he might not be able to hold her off for long, her powers seemed to increase more each time she attacked and this was not a good thing if she used it to destroy him although he knew she wouldn't kill but by her anger towards him, she might just do it.

"Are you really going to kill me Guardian?" Phobos asked

"You toyed with my life like a sick game, well I'm tired and no I won't kill you but imprison you in the heart for all eternity!" Will yelled out pulling the heart out and a bright pink light filled the room which made everyone close their eyes except Will who was use to the light and slowly it absorbed Phobos in the heart the only thing anyone could hear was his scream in horror. Phobos wanted the heart to rule but never wanted to be trapped in it with no way out or no use of his powers; before they all knew it the light faded and Phobos was gone leaving a hurt Will kneeling on the ground with the heart curled in her fingers and head hanging down.

Cornelia and Irma put Matt's arms around their necks to help him up then the four Guardians, Caleb and Matt made their way over to the Keeper of the Heart who seemed really hurt and happy that the same time. Will still couldn't understand how Caleb and Matt had fitted in this whole thing and why she felt like she almost lost control of her power the way she did but at least she was happy Phobos was gone for good.

She got up looking at her friends who were about a few feet away from her, she smiled then opened a portal to go home, and she had enough time in this creepy place for a well; "let's go home" was all she said before stepping in the portal followed by her friends in relief although they still wanted to know what when only with Will back there.

Once they were back in the Silver Dragons basement Will closed the portal and changed the girls back to normal [well as normal will ever get when you're 5 girls with wings and powers]

Matt had felt better once they came back and he got a cup of hot tea but he had to leave shortly so he and Will stood outside talking before he head back to the building were his band was staying.

"You sure, you're ok Will I mean that was pretty scary back there" Matt said concerned

"Yeah I just need time to think and rest is all, but I'm glad your still ok" she replied

"I'll live, but will my Guardian Angel be ok by herself at home" Matt said sounding happier

Will began to giggle at him for still calling her that name "relax I can handle myself, besides mom's coming home so I won't totally be alone and if you don't get back your crew will come search for you"

"then I will go and hope I'll see you before we leave town" Matt said then gave Will a small kiss on the cheek then left, soon she did the same [well everyone did seeing as they were in a big battle] what Phobos told Will was something that kept running around in her mind like a broken record. The fact that she was more powerful the Eylon and the fact that she never even thought of before and know it couldn't get off her mind.

[To be continued]

{Sorry it's short but I couldn't think of a lot to add to make it more interesting}


	12. Chapter 12

A secret mission to find love! Part 12

A Caleb and Will story

Chapter 12: time to take action in fixing my mixed up love life!

Will sat on her bed reading a book called [A NEVER ENDING STORY] it was I interesting book cause it had Heroes, villains, princess and amazing discovers and strange creatures; it reminded her of Meridian and the strange things that came across her and the others, which made her remember why she began reading the book.

She had come home then head towards her room and then sat on her bed thinking about what Phobos said which made her pace back and forth, she must of done it for over an hour before getting tired so she head down stairs then grabbed the phone and ordered a Pizza which came with the soda. Soon the Pizza guy delivered it, she paid the guy then closed the door heading up to her room do munch down on the pizza and soda.

This slowly took her mind off the subject but again his words appeared in her head [you are more powerful then my sister!] how the hell did that happen honestly; soon enough she looked around her room for something to take her mind off it and as a wish come true she found a book "A NEVER ENDING STORY" she couldn't remember who gave it to her most likely her dad when she was little as a sorry gift for missing her birthday.

So here she was reading the story funny enough it got Phobos out her head but know something about the Hero and Princess talking reminded of her of the boys. She closed the book then placed it on the side table and got up again she began to pace back and forth thinking about how she was going to handle them in a nice way without hitting them.

Suddenly a car pulled in the drive way meaning her mom was home, she ran down stairs to open the door and as she did she found herself smiling like all her problems stood right in front of her. She hugged her mom which returned then Will let her mom in then closed the door after her mom was in, Susan Vandom put her work bag down then after another hug Will and Susan sat on a couch talking; luckily she tidied the home up making it look as normal as possible.

After Susan told her daughter about her tiring business trip which both began to laugh then Will took a breath then took a chance to ask her mom, who had a strange love life with Will on the ride. From her father to her History Teacher Mr. Collins [talk about joy ride] her mother seemed to notice her daughter too confused about something.

"Mom can I ask you something?" Will said barely louder then a whisper but loud enough for her mom to her;

"Sure sweetie, what is it" Susan replied

"What would you do if two guys fought over you and both are close to you?" Will said looking desperately at her mom.

"I guess I would tell them how I feel and that if they liked me as much as they say then they would put the fighting aside and consider me and how I felt" Susan answered her best which seemed to be working cause Will seemed to be thinking what she just said carefully.

"thanks mom, maybe I'll just do that" Will said giving her mom a hug then head up to her room smiling then closed the door and picked up her phone calling Caleb and Matt telling them to meet her at the park tomorrow alone. As soon as she was done with the call she head to her bed drinking the last sip of her soda then opened her book to find out what the Princess and the hero ended up.

Will was happy her mom didn't ask who was fighting over and just did what mom's do give advise when their children need it[she didn't always ask her mom's for advise but sense Will couldn't find her answer by herself so who else but her mom would come to the rescue. Plus her friends already knew about her boy problem] Will close the book then switched off the light and fell asleep with nothing but happiness in her mind.

{The Next Day}

Will sat on the bench waiting patently for the boys to show up, she thought of what to say to them and taking her moms words to heart now she was going to put them in to action with Caleb and Matt today; suddenly both boys appeared but Caleb came on the left side well Matt came on the right side.

They stood in front of her then Will stood up greeting them then she told them to sit on the bench well she put out the cards [or tell them off]. "So Will what did you call us here for?" Caleb asked bothered that Matt was here too, which did not go off notice by Will or Matt.

"I call you both here to talk about how you guys make me feel when you always fight and over me come on really" Will said but made the last part sarcastically as possible.

"What's wrong with falling for you and why make it sound so stupid too" Caleb said annoyed by her last part of her sentence.

"Will why make yourself so unworthy for anyone" Matt added which Caleb nodded

"ok here's the deal I'm not ready for a relationship and after what happened in Meridian everything seemed to make me more unease and I really like you both but please try think about how I feel" Will said looking down she could feel the guys watching how she stood there not taking a looking at them.

"What happened in Meridian was a trap and we fell for it, but why hold yourself back from making a new start" Matt said trying to cheer Will up.

"Plus Phobos planned this the whole time so don't blame yourself" Caleb added

Will took a step back and she could feel the wind pushing her hair forward making thing look more dramatic then it felt like it; "stop making me sound like none of this had anything to do with me, cause it does and but I only came here to tell you that I like you both but don't bother fighting again it not worth it" Will said then walked off out the part back to her apartment to go finish her book to see how the hero saved the amazing world.

"the boys were star struck but Will and neither knew what to say or do but Matt had to make the first move "Caleb, don't worry about me and Will cause I'm leaving in two days time so how about a truest"

"that's fine by me but maybe I think you should talk to her before I do cause I know she likes it when you talk to her" Caleb said shacking Matt's hand, knowing if Will spoke with Matt for a well she might not be so annoyed with him when he came to talk to her.

"ok, well this is goodbye and maybe I might see you before I leave" Matt said then took off after Will leaving Caleb to head back to the Silver Dragon to do his job serving tables till he could go talk to Will later when she feels better and acts more like her Guardian leader self which was what Caleb found the most wonderful part of her the strong-head-hold leader with feeling for anyone in need of help.

[The Vandom's apartment]

Will sat on the side of her bed with her hands covering her face, she was disappointed with herself, she had the whole thing planned out it was perfect then her emotions got in the way ever when the boys tried to make her feel better about herself something inside of her snapped and ruined it all.

"I'm so pathetic" Will said then fell back on her bed with a thud "I had it all planed out, what the hell is wrong with me can't I do anything right" she said out loud luckily her mom was back at the office so no one could try come in asking what happened.

She quickly opened her book then began to read hoping maybe the princess was much wiser then she was or even the hero who faced funny creature and many times would face off against death but though it all he came out feeling better.

Again this made Will then how this story was sort of like Meridian and how the Guardians, Caleb and the other Rebels would fight for it even if it meant some would come close to death or capture with has happened but the Guardians always came to the rescue; "I guess I did tell them how I felt but man I end up confusing them and making a run for it, what kind of Leader runs away like that" Will said to herself

"But your not a bad leader Will our the opposite" a voice said scaring her and made her look up to see Matt standing by her door frame with arms crossed.

"H…how did you get in?" Will said standing up in shock, he pulled a key out that hang from his house keys which made Will remember that she gave him a key for the house when they were still dating; "you gave me this remember" Matt said dangling it, she tried to grab it but he held it up in the air out of her reach and this made Will angry that he was taller then her and could make sure she couldn't reach it.

"that's not fair don't you know it's not nice to play the out-of-reach game, plus you should knock before scaring a girl half to death" Will said putting both hands on her hips annoyed at him.

"what not fair is how you treat yourself, nothing is wrong to show a little love to someone else I mean I'm not the only guy that you have to wait over for, you're beautiful and have so much to give out that was one of the many things I liked about when I first met you" Matt said kindly which he could see her staring so shocked at him.

Will went back to the side of the bed then sat down "Matt before you found out what I was, what did you think of me" Will said looking up at him which made his way to her bed then sat next to her.

"you mean that cute Guardian, well I knew you were different from other girls and I liked that but I could never figure you out cause you would act funny some days next you were Miss Mysterious and for some reason that made me like you all the more, but when I found out you and the others were some kind of super heroes and changed into cute Guardian Angels that made me realize that I actually loved you and nothing you said would change it" Matt said so sweetly that when he met Will's eyes he found her almost crying.

"you really loved me that much even when I tried to push you out the battles, but would other guys feel like that towards me, I mean I only know Caleb likes me cause I'm the only girl he knows besides the other Guardians and because I was the first Guardian he meet and soon I was the only girl he would talk to about Corny or I talk to him about thing" Will explained

"so try be more like that friend again maybe you might find out that he could be the one, besides I'm leaving town in two days time and I don't know when I will see you again so please let someone else would love you cause I just want to be happy and not waste your life way waiting for me Please Will" Matt said then got up making his way to the door; "I need to head back cause I have band practice but you need to open up your heart again" that was all Matt said be fore he walked down stairs and out the front door.

Leaving a lost of words Will staring out her window watching Matt walk away; "if I love again, I now that what we had would never be replaced ever" was all Will said then when to make some coffee to drink and finished her book which had a nice ending as the hero [which was just a young boy] save the whole world and proved to himself that he was more then just a kid but a boy with a large heart to help anyone in need.

Sorry it took so long but there was a big problem with the computer but I hope you like it again sorry it was short!

[To be continued…]


	13. Chapter 13

A secret mission to find love! Part 13

A Caleb and Will story

Chapter 13: a will to love again!

{Caleb…}

Caleb had finished his shift at the Silver Dragon 10 minutes ago and was heading towards Will's house which was not too far from the Silver Dragon most likely 4 blocks away, anyway he had made up with Matt and now was going to try make things right with Will. The last thing he wanted was for her to hate him after all the chose he caused her but frankly he was in love who can blame him.

He was almost to her home and just remembered that her mom was back home so he would have to go through her window seeing it was also late 7:00 p.m. and soon her mom would be asleep so not to wake the woman up he would climb Will's fire escape like in the past and hope Will would allow him in.

He liked her so much that he made up with Matt just for her happiness even though he knew full well that Will loved Matt with all her heart but he was leaving town in two days time and the only person was let to love her again was Caleb which was something he was going to show her and try not be so demanding for her love towards him but do what Will wanted was take things slow.

He finally reached her home and went into the ally to her fire escape, he climbed the thing and looked in her room for any sign of her, but the room seemed empty until he saw the red head walking in the room with a her pet around her neck and was holding a book which Caleb could make out the title "NEVER ENDING STORY" she was heading towards her dresser when she looked up to see Caleb out side her window and this must of given her a scared cause she fell backwards with the dormouse flying towards her bed once she got up she went to open her window but her mom was coming in so she closed the curtains to hide him after a few minutes she opened them again and her window.

"What are you doing here?" She asked more like demanded seeing an annoyed face but she simply pulled him by his shirt causing him to fall face first on her floor. He got up and turned to her; "nice way to treat your guest's" Caleb said with his arms crossed and stared at the red head before him.

{Will…}

Will had gone to show her mom the book she was reading and asked her where it came from which her mom replied "your father gave it to you two years ago, you just forgot you even had it and by the messy room of your I'm amazed you found it"

Will almost told her mother yelled at her when she realized that she was right Will did search for something to read and after having a house trashed into nothing it's amazing that she found it. When Will went back to her room, she found her pet in the hall licking it's self so she picked it up which prefer her neck so it curled itself around her neck.

Will entered her room looking at the book then head towards the dresser to place it in the draw but when she looked up to her window she found Caleb kneeling on her fire escape staring at her "AHHH…" she fell backwards on her backside and turned to see her pet flying towards the bed which it landed gracefully on her pillow, she got up turning to her window then just about opened it before hearing her mom just entering the room so she closed the curtains and faced her mom.

"Will honey is something wrong?" Susan asked concerned showing on her face

"No…I just saw a spider but its dead now" Will lied with a huge fake smile on her face to hide the lie.

"ok, I'm going to bed now so try keep it down" Susan replied before leaving the room and closed the door, Will turned back to the curtains and opened them then the window to see Caleb still there.

"what are you doing here?" she asked which he just raised an eyebrow this which annoyed her she simply pulled him inside only to see him land face first on the floor; it took a lot for her to hold her laughter in just to look annoyed although Will would probably laugh about it later.

"nice way to treat your guest" Caleb said folding his arms across his chest; Will just stared at him in disbelief as if he didn't realize that he was the one who scared her just staring at her from the window which is plain creepy, placing her hands on her hips annoyed with her guest [yeah right, LOL].

{Normal…}

"are you kidding me you scared me half to death plus what time is 7:30 at night a time to talk to some one" Will said shacking her head in utter disbelief

"well it's my time and anyway I was going to knock but you weren't in your room so sue me" Caleb said staring at the impossible red head which he sometimes wondered how Matt understood her but then again it just made her look pretty cute when she acted so.

"whatever let's just talk" Will said plainly turning to her bed, she sat on the side like when Matt was her earlier but this time Caleb sat next to her on the edge of the bed; "ok here's the thing Will, I thought about how I've acted lately…" Caleb was cut off

"You mean like an ass!" Will said with a half smirk on her face but still let Caleb carry on;

"yeah that, I just wanted to say I'm sorry and if you're willing to open yourself up then maybe we can take thing slow or the way you would like it" Caleb finished looking Will who had an smile on her face but quickly changed by a questioning one.

"And when did you have a change of heart?" Will questioned

"I just thought maybe it would make you happy, Matt and I were on good terms and you take love at your own pace" Caleb said truthfully which Will seemed to notice and was pleased with him, cause she quickly placed a kiss on him lips then pulled away to speak.

"for a Rebel from another world you do pick up thing real quick and thanks for making peace with Matt it means a lot to me and maybe I'll give love a try again but remember on my terms one fast forward move and you might go to work with spiky hair for a week" Will said with a smirk on her face with the last part with was true she could do it and seeing as her powers seemed to be more powerful then Elyon well he better watch it.

Caleb can't help but laugh at her but she placed her hands on his mouth whispering "shut it my mom is sleeping or I'll be in big trouble"

When she pulled her hands way after he agreed not to laugh, Will soon stood up followed by Caleb they walked to the window for Caleb to leave which was still open once they stood face to face Caleb turned his face to the side in a way for a kiss on the cheek which Will willing agreed but as she just reached his face he turned it so their lips touched and to Caleb's surprise Will didn't shock him or even punch him when she pulled away she just had a smirk on her face which he knew wasn't a good thing.

Caleb had learnt that Earth Girls were not something you should take likely cause even Matt had told him that they were complicated and very good at pay backs which for guys meant watch you back.

But Will was not just a earth girl she was a Guardian with powers so with a huge smirk on her face, she had planed something for him and he felt his hair at the back of his neck sticking up as a sign she had got a pay back for him.

"Caleb that was sneaky by making me kiss your cheek when you knew you could get a kiss on the lips if you turned your head, well guess what you'll get a payback just for that soon" Will said with a small laugh then gave Caleb a small push towards the window which he climbed out "well it was cool to see such a surprised look on your face" Caleb said as he was on the fire escape.

"Will just shook her head closing her window and curtains as a good night way although Will couldn't deny that kissing Caleb felt nice almost right but for the sneaky move he made she sure wasn't going to let Caleb off that easy. She head to bed her self turning off her light and drift off into dream land with a small smile on her face know Matt would be proud to know she let love fill her again and was going to open herself to the feeling.

"at least she let me out alive but I think that kiss was perfectly planed and hope there will be more" Caleb had said walking back to the Silver Dragon were he stayed in the basement ever since he arrive on earth to help the girls and the only thought went in his head was what was Will plain for the kiss but the kiss was one of the best moves he had all week and the fact that she might give him a chance was another good thing but what Will had planned for him was just worrying and the fact his hair on the back of his neck standing on ends wasn't helping.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

[It's short but funny and well the next chapter might be the last so heads up and love hearing from you guys]


	14. Chapter 14

A secret mission to find love! Part 14

A Caleb and Will story

Chapter 14: I hope we stay like this forever!

Will was glad that she had that feeling back, it had been so long for that feeling to flow through her feeling happiness and joy; what you ask is this feeling it was love the feeling of being compete and having someone wrap their arms around you like a proactive shield and the gentle kiss that sends tiny sparks around your body causing Goosebumps.

She had Matt to encouraged her to start anew, Caleb and her had gone through hell and back but in the end managed to open her heart and let him fill it, she never thought the feeling that returned would feel so great that she almost wanted to dance forever to express it and know Matt would be proud of her for allowing the feeling back in her life who could ask for more.

She and Caleb were going to watch Matt and his band play tonight, he sent them tickets to see him play one last time before he left the next morning he also gave them front row seats how sweet was that, Caleb seemed to want to go cause Matt told him it was going to be a amazing concert and he had a surprise for her. She also had one for Caleb after his sneak kiss the night before it was going to be a shocker.

She was getting ready for the concert and was choosing the right outfit for this show, she wasn't nerves about going with Caleb it was kinda of reliving the old times except they were going as a couple; Will found a pear of Black baggy jeans with a cool belt to match, a mini purple top that showed a small bit of her stomach, a pare of runners and put two small kips on the sides.

She turned to look at herself in the mirror, impress with herself she also kept the heart around her neck hidden under her top; it wasn't what she normally would have worn but tonight was special and it was the first kind of date with Caleb and the last time to see Matt before he would walk out her life like before ok it made her feel really down but unlike last time she had Caleb to help her though it instead of crying herself to sleep.

"ok, I'm ready and I really hope Caleb is cause he is going to get a payback to remember" she smile evilly but when she turned her eyes widen as she was going to be late so she ran out her room almost falling on the floor as she turned for the stairs then head for the door, her mom was out on a date with Mr. Collins [talk about the Vandoms date night] she hated that her mom was dating her History teacher mostly cause when she did something wrong he would pick on her more then the other classmates [how unfair] but then again it got her mom off her back about never being around.

She was almost at the place were it was held when she ran into Caleb, she stopped then looked at him seeing what his fashion chose of clothing; he wore a black pare of jeans but tight ones, his usually brown T-shirt and his boring shoes he wore everywhere and a leather jacket. [Typical boy doesn't have any fashion sense] he smiled at her then grabbed her hand and both head towards the concert and found their seats. The show was about to begin, Matt and his Band walked on stage he had noticed the couple and smiled which made Will feel joy at his smile and he knew she moved on with Caleb.

He took the microphone and spoke; "hey everyone great to see you all here, we're going to play a special song called TWO WORLDS COLLIDE [ By Demi Lavato] the music began and Matt started to sing staring straight at Will to show it was for her!

**She was givin' the world so much that she couldn't see**

**And she need someone to show her who she could be**

**And she tried to survive wearing her heart in her sleeve**

**But I need you to believe**

**Chorus**

**You had your dreams, I had mine**

**You had your fears, I was fine**

**Showed me what I couldn't find**

**When two different worlds collide**

**La da, da, da, da**

**She was cared of it all watching from far away**

**She was given a role, never knew just when to play**

**And she tried to survive living on her own**

**Always afraid of the throne**

**But you've given me the strength to find home**

**Chorus**

**You had your dreams, I had mine**

**You had your fears, I was fine**

**Showed me what I couldn't find**

**When two different worlds collide**

**She was scared, unprepared**

**Lost in the dark, falling apart**

**I can survive, with you by my side**

**We're gonna be alright [we're gonna be alright]**

**This is what happens when two worlds collide**

**Chorus**

**You had your dreams, I had mine**

**You had your fears, I was fine**

**Showed me what I couldn't find **

**When two different worlds collide**

**La da, da, da, da**

**You had your dreams, I had mine**

**[You had your dreams, I had mine]**

**You had your fears, I was fine**

**Showed me what I couldn't find**

**When two different worlds collide**

**When two different worlds collide**

They finished and Will found herself living her guardian life all over again with Matt by her side, he told her that he wrote a special song just for her and made it clear that he played it just for her. "thank you Matt" she said under her breath staring up at the first love in her life and was leaving the next morning, she had no regents coming here with Caleb in fact this was her new start Matt just had to help her to take that step she refused to take .

She looked up at Caleb who had a smirk on his face, it was probably for Matt as a thank you, as the show carried on Will and Caleb enjoyed it dancing and just letting the music flow, once the show was over Will went to thank Matt which in returned gave a kiss on the cheek then said "until we meet again my Guardian Angel" he walked off with his Band and Will just smiled then head over to Caleb while she was going to say her goodbyes.

She managed to grabbed a soda and shook it making it fuzzy, then when she reached Caleb she gave it to him and watched as he began to open it; when he did the soda sprayed all over him, once he recovered from the soda surprise he turned to Will. who was laughing like crazy that she almost fall to the ground, she stopped laughing then saw him glaring at her which she simply smirked saying "I hope you like your payback" then she started to walk home with a bigger smirk on her face.

When she heard foots steps behind her she turned to see Caleb staring at her in shock and anger "is this what your going to do if I try to kiss you like last time?" he asked

"yip so if your going to date me then this is going to happen often" she replied which he smirked then pulled her in by the waist whispering "then I wouldn't want it any other way" then kissed her which Will wrapped her arms around his neck kissing him back thinking [so do I, and I wish this moment could last forever]

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

The end

Hope you all enjoyed it cause I certainly did and if you want me to write more love stories then you know what to do and thank you for reading this!


End file.
